Imprint
by Writerandreader
Summary: Alyssa recently moved to La Push after a car reck almost ended her life. Someone imprints on her and changed her life... forever. Rated T for language.
1. Imprint

Chapter1

I walked into Emily's house behind Jacob and in front of Embry. I kept my eyes down so they'd get the hint that I didn't want to talk. It was bad enough that I was stuck here for months but that I was stuck with these _boys_. It wasn't exactly torture but it wasn't that great either. I loved my uncle but I didn't want to live here in La Push the rest of my teenage life. It _has_ to be more interesting.

I sat in one of the chairs, almost in the corner, of the small table. The room wasn't very big but it fit all of us-barely.

Sorry, I'm Lyssa. Short for Alyssa. I'm 15 almost 16 in a month. My father is brothers with Jake, a werewolf, but never got the gene. Hopefully I won't turn into a werewolf. I used to live in Pensylvania but after my sister got killed, my parents sent me here to be safe. Of course, they forgot about the werewolves.

I was the runt of the family-like Jake- until a car reck killed my sister. She was only 20. I still have all my scars from it though it happened over a month ago.

"Sam, Emily, this is my niece, Lyssa."

I smiled, looking up.

"We've heard a lot about you. Jacob wouldn't stop talking about you." Emily said.

"I hope it was good stuff." I said, looking over at Jake.

He grinned.

"Does she know?" Sam whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Of course I know."

Their eyes flickered to me. I realed back.

"Leah, we have to get home. Mom needs us for… dinner." A cute boy-like the rest-walked in and stared at me. A dreamy look showing in his eyes.

I looked up at him and my mouth fell a little, my breath hitching up in my throat.

"I-I'm S-Seth. Nice to meet you, Alyssa, right?" He cocked his head to the side. He walked over to stand in front of me from across the table, a grin still on his face.

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Seth."

Jake looked over at me and smacked his hand to his forehead. "Not now." He stood up and walked out without another word.

Sam watched us along with Emily though wasn't as obvious about it.

"C-can I talk to you outside?"

I looked at Sam then back to Seth. I nodded and followed him outside.

His hand slipped under mine, making me a little nervous though I didn't pull away.

We stopped at the beach beside a tree trunk. I sat down, leaning into the tree. Seth sat down beside me.

"So…"

He rubbed my hand with his thumb. "'You know about the werewolves?"

I nodded. "My dad talks about them a lot."

He got quiet again.

"You don't have to get all shy on me." I said, looking up at him.

He was looking down again. He laughed quietly. "Sorry, I'm not used to being around girls. I spend all my time with the guys and Leah."

"Are you saying your sister isn't a girl?" I asked, laughing.

He looked at me. "No, I'm not. You know what I mean."

I nodded. I laid my head on his arm, the wind giving me goose bumps through my sweatshirt sleeve. "Seth, I've only had two boyfriends before and my first one doesn't really count. I was only in 2nd grade. To think about it, he isn't very nice anymore. He treats everyone terribly."

He laughed, shaking my head. "Lyssa, you don't have to… date me now if you don't want to."

He rubbed my other arm as I shivered.

"I'll think about it."

Sam jogged over and stopped in front of us. "Jacob wants you home now-before the storm comes."

I nodded and stood up. I took Seth's hand and followed Sam back to the house.

"Lyssa, do you know that Seth _imprinted_?" Jake was pacing, running a hand through his short, but growing, hair.

I didn't say anything.

"I thought I told you not to fall in love with her." He looked at Seth.

Seth started to speak but Sam spoke up. "Jacob, we can't control who we fall in love with. You know it's not that easy."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

Jacob looked at him then he walked out of the house, disappearing once he was outside. Sam followed him out probably to talk to him.

I sat down on the couch, pulling my sleeves over my hands. "How do you stand the weather? I'm from Pensylvania and it gets cold but… it's freezing."

Seth chuckled and sat down beside me. He put his arm under my back and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into his side and instantly feeling better. I smiled.

"Do you think Jake's mad at me?"

Seth shrugged. "It's hard to tell with him. He rarely keeps things bottled up but… he can get mad easily."

"You aren't like him, are you?" I asked, hesitantly.

He shook his head. "Not really. I don't think the anger is the same for each of us."

"So… you imprinted on me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He didn't sound like he was guessing. "Did you… feel anything when I… walked in earlier?"

I nodded a little. "I'm no werewolf and I can't read the guys' minds to know what it feels like. Jake never really talked about that much."

He sighed a little, his body relaxed. "That's good. Jake hasn't imprinted yet. He likes this girl-Bella- but she's in love with a vampire. I'm surprised he hasn't imprinted on her if he loves her so much. We'll probably go insane soon from hearing about his pain. It's sad but annoying. It's like I can feel how he loves her and how much pain she causes him every time she's with Edward."

"Oh."

Jake walked in, shaking, his hair wet from the rain. He was still mad.

"Seth, you should go. I don't want you two fighting."

He nodded and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and shut the door and Seth jogged off toward the trees. I tried to avoid Jake and walked to my room. I crawled into bed, pulling all my covers on top of me. I still wasn't as warm as I wanted to be.

As the time got later, the storm slowed and calmed, and the sky darkened, I fell deeper into sleep, my eyes getting heavy.

* * *

I got the idea for this story from my friend's story. I give this chapter's credit to cwarnic93 and Stephenie Meyer.

Read her stories & review!  
Read & review mine too!

Thanks:)


	2. Sleepover

Chapter2

Soft tapping, coming from the window, woke me up. It was 7:30am so I guess I _could_ wake up. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I stretched and yawned, opening the window.

"Seth, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you."

"This early in the morning?"

"It's not that early for me. I've been awake a few hours now."

"Really? What's Sam got you doing now?"

"Look out. I wish he wouldn't make Jake and I go to Bella's house. Jake would be fine."

"You stay there all night?"

He nodded. "We don't have to be there since Edward's there but Sam's been overprotective."

"Edward?"

"Bella's vampire boyfriend."

"Oh. Why does Jake hate him so much?"

"He loves Bella. He had a chance with her but then he came back and ruined it."

I didn't say anything back.

"Can I come in?"

I laughed. "Are you crazy? Jake's in the next room and if he sees you climbing through the window, he isn't going to be to happy. He's already mad at you."

He laughed. "That wasn't my fault." He looked at me, reading my expression.

I sighed. "I know. Go to the front door and I'll meet you outside."

He nodded.

I turned around but not before closing the window. I changed into a long sleeve v-neck and light jeans.

I walked out of my room and into the tiny living room. Jake was laying on the couch, his arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up.

"To the door."

Seth knocked on the door and I walked over to open it.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I explained as I closed the door behind me.

We went to our spot again at the beach.

Seth pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my middle.

My cheeks turned pink as I laid my head on his bare chest.

"Is that window thing going to be a regular event?"

He laughed at my formalness. "Maybe."

"Mmm. Maybe if you go to the door next time, I'll let you in my room."

"I'll think about it."

I laughed. "What's it like-being a werewolf?"

He shrugged. "It's good and bad. Good because I never get hot or cold and we can communicate good but bad because everyone knows what your ashamed off. They feel what you feel. Jake always feels his love for Bella and the torture of not having her. It gets annoying."

"That sounds like it's hard to deal with."

"Let's just say it's better when you're happy."

I nodded.

He kissed my cheek and it turned cherry red. I smiled.

"Seth, give me a warning next time you're going to do that."

"What kind of warning?"

"A heads up. Ask first."

He laughed

I shivered under the covers, becoming more awake.

This is _not_ a fun night. It's too cold here.

I heard a tree move outside and I walked over to the window. Snow was on the ground, a light sheet. It's September for crying out loud. I hate cold weather.

Seth was outside.

I shivered as I opened the window, leaning out. "Seth, what are you doing out here? It's fre-e-e-e-z-z-z-ing." I whispered.

He smiled up at me. "I don't get cold but you do."

"I know. Get in here."

He climbed in, shirtless again, and stood, towering over me.

I wrapped my arms around him, getting warm. He jumped but hugged me back.

"Jeez, you're freezing."

"Tell me something I don't know." I mumbled.

He chuckled and pulled me to my bed. He laid down, pulling me beside him, and held me close. He put the blankets over me and I snuggled closer to his body. I finally felt tired and I let myself fall asleep.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Jacob yelled from the doorway.

"Shut up, Jacob." I mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Lyssa…"

"Please don't."

He sighed, a growl forming.

I snuggled closer to Seth. I wasn't letting him leave me now.

I stretched my eyes open, it was bright outside-morning.

"Seth, what time is it?"

"8:17."

I rubbed my left eye and sat up. "Please don't watch me."

I stood up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tangtop. I slipped them on then I put my sweatshirt on. I pulled my short hair into pig tails then I sat down beside Seth.

He wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Seth? Kiss me." I turned and kissed him.


	3. It's Never Too Early

Chapter3

"I'm holding up."

'It can't be that bad.'

I sighed. "Dad, why did I have to come here? I was perfectly fine at home."

'Alyssa, you know why. You're safer there.'

"Maybe, maybe not." I clamped my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said anything. Now I'll have to leave and I won't be able to see Seth.

'What do you mean?'

I sighed. He'd see right through my 'nevermind'. "Dad, I spend my whole day with w_erewolves_."

He was quiet for a minute. 'I forgot about that…'

"Dad, I want to stay here."

'I thought you didn't want to live in La Push.'

"That was before I met Seth." I clamped my mouth shut. What's wrong with me?

'You two aren't…'

"Dad, we're just…" I took a deep breath. "He imprinted on me."

'I should have remember before we let you stay there.'

I sighed.

'What's Seth's last name?'

"Um, Clearwater. Why?"

'I remember Harry… It's a shame he died, he was a good man.'

We were quiet for another minute.

'Where's Jacob?'

"Out with Sam, I guess. He wasn't here when I woke up."

'Tell him I called.'

"I will. Can I talk to mom?"

'Ok.'

I waited…

'Alyssa, is everything ok?'

"I'm fine, mom. How are you holding up?"

'I've been better, honey.'

"I wish I was there with you."

She sighed.

"I know, I know."

'So, are there any cute boys there?"

"Maybe…"

'Well?'

"Yeah. They're all Jake's friends."

'Do any of them like you back?"

"Uh, yeah. His name is Seth."

'I hope I can meet him.'

"You can come and visit."

'Anything exciting happening?'

"Nope."

'Call us if you need us.'

"I will, mom. I love you."

'Love you too, sweetie.'

I hung up and set the phone behind me. I got off the couch and walked to my room.

I opened the door to see Seth lying on my bed. I smiled and laid down beside him instead of freaking out on him.

I laid my head on his chest. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes." He continued, crushing his words into a single sentence. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. "I can't be mad at you."

"That's good."

"Mmm." I laced my fingers in between his, my cold fingers beside his warm fingers.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Come on, Seth." I stood up and Seth followed me to the door.

"Jake wants me to take you Emily's." Leah said, her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face.

"Fine."

Seth and I followed her to Emily's. We walked in and Seth pulled me onto his lap. I crossed my legs.

Jake and Sam walked in. Sam kissed the scars on Emily's face then her lips. I'm not sure if I should be grossed out or what.

"Alyssa, we should talk." Sam said.

"About?"

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "About Seth imprinting on you."

"Jacob…" He held up a hand.

Jake closed his mouth.

"Did you feel anything when Seth walked in that day?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Sam, it's obvious she can feel _something_ towards him. I mean, just look at the way she looks at him."

I looked over at Jacob then at my hand in Seth's.

"It's hard to tell this early."

Jared walked in and picked up a muffin. "It's never too early. Jake's right; it's really obvious. Try being a wolf when Seth is." He shuddered at the thought.

I sighed.

I rolled over and put my head on Seth's chest.

He stroked my hair gently. "I love you, lyssa."

"I love you too." I said, almost automatically. I didn't take it back because it was true and it would have hurt Seth's feelings.  
I don't like crying boys.

"You're mom doesn't care that I'm here?"

"No. She knows that I imprinted and… she's willing to let us be together."

"Mm… that's a good thing."

He kissed me.


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Chapter4**

"What happened to your sister?"

I stared over the horizon, remembering that terrible night.

_The ice on the road contacted with the wheels and the car car smashed into another car and a piece of the windhsheild flew into my forehead. Before I could feel any pain, I slipped into unconsciousness._

_Later that night._

_I opened my eyes, my head hurting a little. Mom sighed and hugged me gently._

"_I-is Juliet ok?" I knew she wouldn't be ok. Of course she wouldn't._

_Mom broke into tears and turned into dad's shoulder. He rubbed her back and a tear rolled down his cheek._

_I looked at my scarred hands, tears blurring my vision as tears fell over. I rubbed my cheeks with my hand._

I took a deep breath, my eyes immediately falling to my hands, still scarred from the accident. "My sister and I went to a party, it was snowing. When we tried to come home, we hit some ice and smashed into another car. I was knocked out but my mom told me that my sister died in the car. I was mad at myself for so long, thinking I caused that to happen. It really messed me up." I hid my face with Seth's arm, tears threatening to spill over.

"Lyssa, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's ok." I took a deep breath. "After the accident, my mom told me that when I got my license, she wouldn't let me drive in the winter." I laughed a little.

Seth hugged me, holding me close to him. "I really am sorry."

I kissed his jaw. "I know."

"Sorry, the curiosity is driving me crazy…"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat." He said, smiling.

I laughed. "Continue."

"Oh, yeah. Um… what happened after that? Anything exciting?"

I shrugged. "My dad told me I was being sent here so I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to leave any of my friends but I mainly didn't want to come here. It took my a while to realize that my behavior wasn't bringing me home any time soon."

He chuckled, his lips grazing my neck. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I stood up and moved to sit on Seth's lap. I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"SETH!" Jacob yelled from somewhere.

My eyes grew big. "Don't tell him where you are."

"Why not?"

"Seth, I don't want something bad to happen. Who knows what he's mad about now?"

"I'll be fine, Lyssa." He kissed me.

I sighed and stood up. Seth wrapped his arm around my middle as we walked toward Jake.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jake, I have no idea what I did?" He said, sighing.

Jake crossed his arms. "Then why is Leah making out with Embry?"

I tried to hold in a laugh. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Jake, I didn't say anything to her. What would I have said anyway?"

"I don't know. We need to put some sense into both of them. Lyssa, you can come with me and-"

"Hold up. Why do I have to go with you?"

He sighed.

"Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"You don't get why that's a bad thing. Leah is the rudest person alive."

My eyebrown raised. "Jake, you can't treat me specially. I'm not special at all. This would be different if Renessmee was in this."

He started glaring at me. "Don't bring her in to this."

"Jake, cool it." Seth said. His arm tightened behind me.

"Why do I even bother?" Jake said so quietly that I barely heard him before he ran off into the woods.

I walked toward the house, my vision getting blurry. I stomped up the steps and threw the door open. I then sat on the couch my legs curled up to my chest. It's wasn't until then that I noticed Seth was following me. His eyes were liquid, hurt, as he looked down at me. He sat down beside me and hugged me. I crossed my legs indian style and hugged him back.

I put a pair of jeans on the found my blue v-neck sweater. I put my bracelet's on then slipped my shoes on.

Something hit the window.

I walked over and Quil was standing there, smiling. I rolled my eyes and pushed the window up. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, Ms. Grouchy. I wanted to ask you if you'd help me 'baby-sit' Embry? Apparently, he isn't alowed to ruin his life."

"Who's making you do this?"

"Sam and Jake." He didn't sound too happy about this.

I rolled my eyes. Figures. "I'll help. But-how is it a bad thing that they like each other?"

"No one wants to see Embry get hurt from her. She has the power to do it and she will if he makes her crack."

I sighed. "Meet me out front."

"'K."

I walked through the house, wondering where Seth was. I opened the door and Quil was already there.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Chapter5**

Embry glared at us and has been for the past 45 minutes. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was sitting in a chair across from us.

Quil and I were on the couch, me almost falling asleep from being so bored.

Embry's house was small, like everyone's, though it was bigger than Jake's. The walls were a light blue and most of the furniture was either white or light brown.

"Embry, this isn't our fault. We never wanted to come here."

"Then why are you here?"

Quil sighed. "Sam's making me. She's just coming for the fun. Too bad there isn't any."

"What's so wrong with me falling in love with Leah?"

"We don't want you to get hurt."

"She's not going to hurt me."

"Embry, you don't know that."

"But I trust her. That's enough for me." He stood up.

I rolled my eyes at his dramaticness.

"I'm going to my room. You don't have to watch me there. You can leave if you want." He walked out of the room.

I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Quil." I sighed. "I'm going to Seth's."

"Fine, I'm going home."

"Good for you." I said, with some pep though it was entirely sarcastic.

He elbowed my elbow lightly.

I knocked on the door and noticed Jake sitting against the house.

"Jake, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm keeping Embry and Leah apart."

I rolled my eyes. "This is really stupid."

I haden't noticed that the door was open until after Seth pulled me inside and shut the door.

"Seth, what are you?-"

He cut me off with his lips. My body arched up to his.

"Seth…" I breathed, not knowing what to say. I kissed him lightly and he hugged me against him. "Do you know Jake's out there?"

He nodded, smiling. "I've known since he came." He pulled me to window. "Look-you can see him."

I looked down and Jake was right below the window. I laughed. It made no sense. Why did Jake and Quil have to watch Embry and Leah? Why couldn't Sam do that? I doubt he has anything better to do.

A few minutes later.

"Seth, is it really possible for two werewolves to fall in love?" I asked into his chest.

He shrugged under me. "I guess if Embry and Leah can fall in love then it's possible. I've never heard that they couldn't. If it was anyone else with Embry, we wouldn't be so hard on him."

"I kinda feel bad for him. No one can help who they fall in love with."

Seth lifted my chin up and kissed me. "Sometimes it's a good thing."

I smiled and my cheeks turned red.

Seth chuckled and kissed me again, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

I woke up in my bed and… Seth wasn't there. I sighed, gritting my teeth, and fell back into the pillows.

I called Seth's phone; no luck. I dropped my phone on my bed, watching it bounce. The sun glistened, shining, throwing glitter on the walls.

I got out of bed, not wanting to leave my room today, and got a shower.

I walked back into my room, shaking my dry hair with my hand. I put my Anarbor shirt on along with my dark purple skinny jeans. I slid my shoes on and combed through my hair. I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail and walked into the living room. Jake was passed out on the couch. I smiled.

I sat down at the table with my cereal and ate it slowly, not caring about it.

Billy came in and smiled at me. I attempted a smile.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey."

"You wouldn't mind spending the day with Embry and Quil, would you? Charlie and I are going fishing."

I nodded. "That's fine."

Quil and Embry walked in without knocking. "You ready to go?" Embry asked.

I nodded. I got up and walked over to the door.

Quil smirked, nodding his head toward Jake, and patting Embry's arm. They laughed and I followed them out the door.

We stopped at Quil's house.

I walked inside and his house was similar to Embry's though his walls were gray.

A little girl ran into the kitchen and hugged Embry's leg.

"Emmy!"

"Hi, Hayley. How's your morning?"

"Good. W-who's s-she?" The girl, Hayley, had a stutter to her words but she wasn't very old. Maybe 3 or 4 years old.

"This is Lyssa. Jake's niece." He got down on one knee. "Seth imprinted on her."

I was surprised she even knew what he was talking about. Maybe she knew more than I thought.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah and Embry imprinted on Leah."

"Ew! Leah?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Yes Leah."

She shrugged. "I-is s-she n-nice?" She whispered loudly to Embry.

He nodded, smiling. "She's very nice. Go say hi."

She walked over to me and held out her hand. "Hi."

I got down to her level and shook her hand. "Hi."

"S-so S-Seth r-really imprinted on you?"

I nodded. My heart sank a little when she brought him up like that. I hated that we weren't together and I almost hated him for not being with me. It probably wasn't his fault but I still couldn't be mad at him for it.

"Hayley, I'm sorry, but we have to get going. We'll be back later." Quil said.

"Ok." She walked over and hugged him.

"Bye." Embry said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She ran into a different room and we left.

I sat in the back seat and crossed my arms.

We stopped at a big house, a girl and an older girl were standing outside. Seth jogged over and got in beside me.

I looked down at my hands, ignoring him.

He put his arm around me but I shook it off and glared out the window.

"Lyssa, what's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me."

He sighed and stared at his hands. A tear fell out of each of his eyes.

"Lyssa, please talk to him. You're breaking his heart." Embry said.

Quil butted in. "What did he do anyway? I thought you loved him."

"I did."

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"He left me!" My eyes blurred.

"Sam made me."

"We have to do whatever he tells us to do." Quil said.

"Just forgive him already! Tell him you were stupid." Embry said.

I was about to tell him to focus on driving but we were pulled over.

I sighed, tears spilling onto my cheeks. My voice shook. "I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around Seth as more tears spilled over.

The tension in his body eased up as he rubbed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry too."

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is."

I pulled away to look at him. "Seth, stop blaming yourself. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"Lyssa." He whispered. "Let's just forget about this."

I nodded and kissed him again.

"Aww!" Embry and Quil said from the front.

I pulled away and glared at them. I kicked Embry's seat and he muttered something quietly.


	6. Visit, Leaving

**Chapter6**

I pushed myself up to look Seth in the eyes. Mine were filled with tears, threatening to spill over. My voice shook as I struggled to find the right words. "Seth, I think the reason I got made was because…" I sighed, tears falling onto his black shirt. "I love you."

He rubbed my cheeks. "You really mean it?"

I nodded, my forehead rubbing against his shirt. "Of course."

He hugged me and rolled over so I was under him. He gazed into my eyes. "Alyssa, I love you. I always will, even when you hate me."

I shook my head. "Not again."

The next day.

The TV buzzed quietly in the corner, something random on to fill the peaceful silence. I laid on the couch, Seth's arm around my middle behind me. My head was laid on his chest, my left hand playing with the fingers on his warm, left hand.

Someone knocked on the door and Billy got it for us.

"Hi, dad." Someone said.

Dad?

"Where's Alyssa?" A woman asked.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled to Seth. I walked over to the door and my parents were standing there. I hugged them both.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you." Mom replied. She pulled back to look at me. She rubbed my cheek, a scar lie below my right eye. "What happened?"

I sighed. Paul wasn't being careful and scratched me accidentally. I told him and Seth that it wasn't a big deal but Seth won't talk to him. It's been 2 days since that happened. No matter how many times Paul apologizes, and I accept it, Seth won't say anything to him. "It's nothing, mom. I'm fine."

"I told you something would happen to her." Mom mumbled.

Dad sighed instead of arguing.

I changed the subject. "So, you want to meet Seth?"

"Seth?" Mom asked.

"You didn't tell her?" I shook my head and walked back to my spot by Seth on the couch. I sat down beside him, snuggling into his side once more.

Dad, his hands in his pockets, smiled when he saw us. Mom, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out.

"Mom, breathe."

She looked at me. "I'm fine. This is the first time I've ever seen… you with a… boy…" She didn't finish.

"Mom, don't get worked up over this."

"I'm… not." She sniffed.

I rolled my eyes.

Jake walked in, shirtless, and paused when he saw us. "Jared." He breathed. He walked over and hugged dad.

"How're things? 'You still single?"

He rocked back on his heels. "Not really."

"Jake imprinted." I teased. Seth laughed silently under me.

I sat down beside mom on the couch.

"Alyssa, your dad and I think it's best if you come back home. We don't think you're safe here with werewolves."

My heart shattered and my eyes blurred. "Mom, I don't want to leave. I like it here."

"I thought you never wanted to come here."

I shook my head. "That was before… I'd be leaving too much now."

"Honey, we haven't made a decision yet but… we want you to be aware."

I took deep breaths as I left to go to my room. I needed to think, needed to get away from here.

I pushed the window open and jumped outside. I ran down to the beach and sat in my usual place. I wrapped my arms around my knees, placed against my chest. The tears came on their own, no sobbing, just tears.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. I sighed when I saw Seth and wrapped my arms around him, hiding my tear-streaked face.

"Lyssa, what's wrong?"

"My parents are thinking of making me leave." More tears came. "I don't want to leave you."

"It'll be ok."

I shook my head and he kissed it.

I kissed Seth, making it long so Embry and Quil would get irritated.

"When we told you to make up, I didn't mean for you two to make us gag." Embry said.

"Keep your tongues in your own mouths." Quil added.

"Leave us alone." I growled.

"Nah. This is too much fun."

"You want fun?"

"Lyssa, it's fine." Seth said, kissing me again.

I laughed a little. "I was kidding. I'm not strong enough to actually hurt him."

"I am." Embry and Seth said at the same time. I laughed.

"Hey!" Quil said.

I leaned into Seth and he put his arm around my shoulders.


	7. Now You Have a New Dog

**Chapter7**  
"Seth?" I asked as a window was pushed up all the way.  
There was a soft thump as he got to his feet. I saw his figure walk over to me. I pulled my blanket up over my shoulder as he crawled in beside me. I laid my hand on his shoulder as he smiled. I shivered slightly. "Gosh, it's freezing."  
Seth stroked my cold hair. "You'll be warm in no time."  
"Mm..."  
He was right. It took a minute or two for my body to be completely warm.  
"Seth?"  
"Mm?"  
"I love you."  
He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."  
I yawned and Seth laughed. "Not funny."  
"Is too."  
I let my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *  
I stretched my arm out and Seth grabbed my cold hand.  
"You're freezing."  
I frowned slightly. "I thought I'd be warm… You didn't leave again, did you?"  
He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "No, I didn't leave. When my mom finds out I come here every night, we won't be seeing much of each other."  
"Surely she'd have to understand."  
He shrugged. "I don't know if she gets this stuff."  
"We'll have to tell her about it sometime. I wonder if she'd like me."  
He kissed my nose. "Of course she would. I would."  
"Would?"  
He rubbed my cheek. "You know what I mean."  
I smiled, rolled my eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do."  
He kissed my neck and pulled the blanket over me. I snuggled closer to him as he laid his warm hand on my cold arm.  
A door slammed somewhere in the house and the color rushed out of my face.  
"Lyssa, it'll be fine."  
My heart starting being faster and I couldn't stop it. Seth rubbed my cheek, bringing some of the color back.  
I blinked my eyes shut for a few seconds before Jake walked in. He didn't look very happy. "Seth, I'm gonna go see Bella. You can come too."  
"Lyssa, why don't you come too?"  
"Me? Really?"  
Seth sat us up and put his arm around me. "You'll be fine."  
I took a deep breath and nodded. I trusted them.  
We walked to the edge of the woods then Jake walked behind a tree, turning into a red-ish brown wolf. I was hesitant as I climbed on his back, afraid I'd hurt him. Seth got behind me, still human, and held me against his body.  
Jacob started running, faster than any human could run, and I noticed the trees were blurring a little: though they were just inches or feet away.  
He stopped at a big white house, a girl and boy sitting together, just talking. He leaped behind a tree and phased back to himself, coming back with a smile on his tan face. I didn't think he was very happy to see the boy, they way I heard Seth talk about the girl. "Hi, Bella. Edward." He nodded, just recognizing his existence.  
A little girl, about half of my height, ran out of the house, probably just as fast as Jacob was running, and into Jake's arms. She hugged him and he hugged her back.  
Seth's arm was around my middle, tightly. I knew he wasn't very worried that they would kill me, since I'm human, but I figured he was just being cautious, since he did imprint on me. Jake would most definitely do that with Renesmee.  
I kept my hands at my sides, trying not to be noticed.  
"Hey, Seth; hey Jake." The girl, Bella, said with a high, girly voice. She was pale and beautiful. She looked at me, I froze, a smile on her face. She stood up and ran over to Jake, fast. She laid a hand on the little girl's head and smiled at Jake and the girl both. She said something I didn't hear and he nodded.  
"Yeah, he did. She's my brother's daughter, Alyssa."

She nodded. "Leah doesn't care that you're here?" She asked Seth.

He shook his head. "She doesn't know and she doesn't need to find out."

"Nice. What about your mom?"

He shrugged. "She never knows that I'm not home at night and she probably thinks Sam has me doing runs. I know she worried, but I'm safe around here." By here, he probably meant La Push not… here.

She nodded. "She should still know where you are."

"Leah does, most of the time. If mom would ever get worried, Leah would tell her."

"That's good." She focused her attention toward Jake and the girl. Jake shrugged a little and Bella took the girl, though she didn't seem to like it.

The wind blew, from my right side. I would have been cold but Seth was beside me. My right arm grew goose bumps and I rubbed it, trying to warm it up. Seth noticed and frowned.

"I should get you home." He snatched me up in his arms and nodded to Jake before running. I settled into him, getting warmer, and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat…

"Lyssa, we're here."

I opened my eyes, blinking a lot, and looked around at where we were. Home. I sighed. I was too comfortable to want to move away from him. He set me down and I took his hand just as it started pouring. We ran inside, not very wet, and I snuggled up next to Seth on the couch. He wrapped his arm behind me and rubbed my cheek with his fingertips.

A few minutes later, Jake walked in, water droplets falling from his wet, shaggy hair. He shook it, like a dog, making me roll my eyes. He was shirtless.

I leaned up against Seth, feeling the warmth calm my body. He kissed my nose softly.

"Tell me something else." He said, still watching me.

I thought carefully about it then found something good. "I've never really thought about the weather until I got here. It's always raining here. Back in Pennsylvania, it doesn't rain every day."

He laughed. "I meant something about you."

"Fine. I recently got a dog, a golden retriever. I named him Goldie. It was a stupid name… but it fit."

He kissed my nose again. "Now you have a new dog."

I smiled and looked up at his deep-in-thought gaze. "I love my new dog." I kissed him and his hand lifted to my cheek, cupping around it gently.

I sighed in content, staring at the horizon. I noticed that my legs didn't stretch out too far. I wasn't short but I wasn't tall either. I think I'm about 5'4. I laughed at how long Seth's legs were compared to mine.

"What?"

"How tall are you?" I asked, amused.

"I don't know. Taller than 6 feet, that's for sure."

I smiled. "So that's super height, super warm skin, awesomeness, age stunt, and the ability to turn into a wolf. You're like the perfect, full package."

He smiled, chuckling too. "But only for you."

I smiled and he kissed me again.

"You know, I can't fall in love with anyone else."

"Mm… that's a good thing. A_ really_ good thing."

"Definitely."

I kissed him this time, not breaking it like before. I kept my hand squeezed around the back of his neck.

Leah and Embry walked up to us, holding hands. "Seth, mom wants you home." Leah said.

He sighed and stood up, pulling me with ease. "I've gotta go."

I nodded and he kissed me again, short this time. Then he ran off toward his house.

I walked back to Jake's, Embry walking with me.

He held the door open for me as we walked in, seeing Jake asleep on the couch. His face was pressed against the cushion and his arm was hanging off. He was snoring slightly. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

Embry walked over, lifted up a side of the couch, and dropped it, not breaking it, surprisingly. Jake woke up and looked around, he wasn't happy at all.

"Dude, time to wake up. You've been sleeping all day."

"Yeah, next time you can stay up over 24 hours walking around as a wolf." He rolled his eyes and stretched out, yawning. I laughed again. "Why aren't you with Seth?"

"He had to go home."

He nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. Embry sat down beside him, looking almost exactly the same.

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." Embry glared at him. "I know." He sighed. "I was thinking of going over to Bella's to see Renesmee."

"Figures." He grumbled. "The one day I'm free and you aren't."

"Embry, we have plenty of time to hang out. Just not today."

"I'm free." I said, depressingly.

"Oh, yeah. Just how I want to spend my day: with a _girl_."

I glared at him. "Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"No, but I've looked in my pants. I'm sure as hell that I'm no girl."

"You're sick." I said, walking to my room. I laid down in my bed. Someone knocked on the window outside.

I walked over and Quil was looking at me desperately. I sighed and let him in. He climbed through perfectly.

I walked over to my bed, shivering. Quil slid down the wall beside my bed while I was curled up under my blankets.

"You do know I can warm you up, right?"

"Y-yeah. B-but if S-Seth ever f-finds out… he'd be p-pissed."

"Just tell him you were desperately cold."

I shivered and he sat down beside me.

"Gosh, you're cold."

"T-tell me about it."

He laughed.

I laid my head on his side and held the blankets close to me. "T-thank you."

"Anytime."

"Quil?" I asked, perfectly warm now.

"What?"

"Did you ever imprinted on anyone?"

He nodded and hesistated before he responded. "Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Claire."

"Mm... Did anyone imprint on Hayley?"

He shook his head. "No. She hasn't met half of us yet. Just you, Jake, Seth, Embry, and Leah. Plus me."

"Oh. Are you trying to keep her from being imprinted on?"

"No, no, not that. My mom doesn't want anyone to." He sighed. "She's afraid that if someone does, something would happen to Hayley and he'd be heartbroken."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yep."


	8. We Had All Day

**Chapter8**

I opened the window and climbed out, almost falling on my but. Seth helped me stand on the wet grass straight. He took my hand in his and led me to the beach. Where our spot was.

I sat on his lap, my head nussled against his chest, right under his chin. His warm arms held me against him. The wind wiped my hair in all different directions, making it hard for me to see.  
I didn't really need to see.

"I love you, Seth."

He laid his warm cheek on my head and I felt him smile. "I love you too, Lyssa." He stroked my hair, my cheek, making me very comfortable. "I'm sorry I had to leave yesterday."

"It's ok. Embry and Quil came over and kept me occupied."

"Good. You didn't… do anything with them… did you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, we just talked."

"Really?" He sounded a little surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of boring." I looked up at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"We have all day."

He smiled again and lifted his head off of mine. He laid his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking at him. We stared at each other, our eyes locked, for a long time. Until Seth kissed me. I practically melted into him. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding me closer, almost on their own. Seth's arms were around my back, holding me tightly against his body. His tongue rubbed my bottom lip, making me shiver.

Seth pulled away first, focusing on something off in the distance. Jake ran over to us, as a wolf, and wined.

"What is it, Jake?"

He wined again and pointed his nose toward the woods.

"Do we have to go to Emily's?"

He nodded and walked over to us. I pet his head, which he didn't like, and he stared off towards the water. His teeth were showing but he wasn't growling yet.

I pulled my hand back and Jake sat down. He wined again.

Seth sighed and we stood up. "Let's go."

Jake made a rumbling sound in his chest and he stood up on all four paws.

He walked at our pace as we headed to Emily's, probably not too excited to get there either.

"Sam, why are we here?"

Jake came out from behind a tree, human.

"You didn't tell them?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I was a _wolf_. I never had the chance."

Sam sighed.

"Tell us what?" I asked. I hate being ignored in a conversation.

"Your parents are moving here."

"They are?" I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad or what. At least I'd have a reason to stay here. And I'd still be able to see Seth all the time.

"They think it's safer for you to be here, in case you turn."

"Turn? But-that's not possible."

Jacob nodded. "Your dad's the only one who never turned. You have the gene though it's not direct. You just haven't got mad enough yet."

I swallowed hard.

Jake laid a hand on my shoulder and Seth's hand squeezed mine. "Don't worry. We're here for you."

"Oh, yeah. Like I need more boys helping me with stuff."

Jake sighed but Seth spoke first. "I'll make Leah do it then. She won't me mean about it, either."

I relaxed a little and Seth hugged me for a short second. "Lyssa, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's nice to hear; coming from wolves." I said, sarcastically, and rolling my eyes.

Jake sighed and looked at Sam. "She'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled incoherently.

Seth chuckled.

**Seth's POV**

I held Alyssa on my lap and listened to Embry's conversation with Leah. She was sound asleep.

It wasn't loud enough for her to hear or loud enough to wake her up. She looks adorable when she sleeps.

"Leah, is there a reason you're so mean to everyone?"

She sighed. "I'm tired of being the only girl. I mean, you guys don't care to see each other naked. It's irritating."

"Alyssa might turn one of these days."

I growled silently.

"I know but… she'd be with Seth the whole time. Everyone hates me anyway."

"Try being nicer to them."

"They wouldn't believe me." She sighed.

"I'm clueless."

It got quiet and I figured they were making out or something.

Mom walked in and stopped in the doorway. "Jacob's here. He said he has to take her home."

I nodded, sighing quietly, and stood up. Alyssa stirred in my arms.

I carried her downstairs and to tried to hand her to Jake. She was holding onto me.

I smiled and pried her fingers off. She opened her eyes though she wasn't very awake. "I love you, Seth."

I kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I love you too." I handed her to Jake and she fell asleep, snoring quietly.

I chuckled. "I'll see you later, Jake."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	9. Changed

**Chapter9**  
I ran away from the vampire following me, not paying attention where I was going. I tripped and fell, my palms hitting a branch. I winced.  
I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my palms, and kept running. The vampire would catch up to me and kill me. No one was around to save me. It was useless.  
I shivered from the cold and gasped for air. The moon was right above me, a guiding light so I could see.  
"Where's Seth?"  
"I'm not telling you!"  
"Tell me or I'll kill you!"  
"Fine! Kill me!" My sweatshirt fell from my waist but I kept running.  
"My pleasure."  
I closed my eyes and blurted: "What do you want with Seth?"  
"I want him to die!"  
I shook worse. "Well, he's not going to."  
"So you think."  
"I won't let you kill him. Ever!" My clothes shredded off me, as I became a giant wolf. I gasped inside my head.  
"You're a wolf, really? No wonder I found you disgusting." The vampire's expression became disgusted.  
I growled at it, baring my teeth.  
"I'll be back for Seth." It picked me up and threw me at a tree.  
I slid down to the ground, my eyes closing, as the vampire disappearing.  
_Seth's POV_.  
I ran over to Alyssa's sweatshirt, tears in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob pick up shredded clothes.  
"Looks like she finally turned." Jacob said.  
"Seth!" Sam called.  
I ran over to him and saw her lying there. She was curled up and, hopefully, asleep. A bruise was disappearing slowly from her neck. I wrapped her sweatshirt around her and picked her up. She groaned quietly and I sighed in relief.  
"Lyssa, it's Seth. Are you ok?"  
She groaned again.  
"What caused this?"  
"The vampire wanted to kill you." She mumbled into my chest.  
I gritted my teeth and held her tighter to me.  
"My vampires had nothing to do with it." Jacob said, backing up, his hands up in surrender.  
"No. I didn't recognize it."  
"'Brings back some old memories, huh?" Sam said, quietly, to Jacob.  
"Don't bring it up."  
"Right." He breathed. "We should get her home."  
"What are we gonna do about the vampire?" I asked.  
"Jacob and I will run the border. Just get her home."  
I nodded and started walking.  
"Seth, I hate being a wolf."  
"It'll get better."  
"No, it won't." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She had a light pink cut on both her palms.  
I closed my eyes for a second then reopened them. I walked over to her bedroom window and pushed it open with one of my hands. I gripped her tightly and crawled inside.  
She opened her eyes and kissed my cheek. "Don't open your eyes." She slipped out of my tight grip and left.  
A minute later, she crawled onto the bed and kissed me.  
"What happened to your hands?" I asked as I entwined my fingers with hers.  
"I tripped." She pulled one of her hands back and looked at the weak scar. "I could get used to the quick healing."  
I rubbed her hand. "Are you sure?"  
She nodded and looked up at me, about to say something. She stopped and looked into my eyes, a smiling forming on her face. She wrapped her arms, tightly, around my neck and hugged me.  
I froze, surprised, and hugged her back.  
"Seth, I love you."  
"Lyssa, I love you too."  
"Seth, don't leave me." She was on the edge of tears.  
"Lyssa, I won't leave you."  
She sighed a little.  
"Is something wrong?"  
She unwrapped her arms from my neck and leaned back so she could look at me. She curled her legs up, sitting on my lap. She pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head. "I-I think I…"  
"What? Alyssa, tell me, please."  
"I think I imprinted."  
I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "With who?" My voice was soft but inside I was screaming.  
She sighed and looked up at me. "You."  
I relaxed a little.  
Alyssa sighed and kissed me again.  
"Aren't you tired?" I asked, amused.  
She shrugged. "Not really."  
"You should sleep."  
"Seth-" She looked up, prepared to argue but stopped. "Fine." She curled up against me and closed her eyes.  
_Alyssa's POV_  
I sat on the couch, alone, listening to Leah's complaints.  
"Seth, I don't want to talk to her."  
"Leah, please? Just this once?"  
"No, I won't." She sighed. "This isn't my problem."  
"This is why everyone hates you, Leah. You can't just be nice to them; you have to treat them terribly."  
"Seth, shut up. _Now_."  
"No, I won't."  
She growled and ran out of the house.  
Seth turned to look at me with sad eyes.  
"Seth, this isn't your fault."  
"I'm sorry."  
I covered his mouth with my hand. "Listen. Leah will be Leah. She'll come around when she wants. I can wait."  
Seth pulled my hand away but wouldn't let it go. "You're right."  
"Exactly." I walked outside and down to the beach, stopping at my usual spot.  
"Why are we here?"  
"I wanted some privacy."  
"Privacy from what?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I just don't want to get mad."

"What would make you mad?"

I shrugged and leaned into Seth's side. "I don't know."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

I walked out of the house, more like _ran_, and got in the car. I needed time to think and being around my parents won't help. Especially since I was thinking about them.

I hadn't told them that I'd changed and I hadn't mentioned that I'd imprinted on Seth, either. I wasn't sure how they'd take it. They wanted me to get away from the bad problems but I come here and turn into a wolf. Not exactly a happy dilemma.

I started driving, somewhat fast, past all the pine trees leading into the woods. My hands were shaking a tiny bit so I pulled over onto the shoulder. I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I have no idea how I could tell my parents about any of this. Ever.

The door opened, quietly, and someone rubbed my hand.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth. He looked worried.

"Lyssa, are you ok?"

I sighed and nodded.

He knew I was lying and he waited for the truth. Gosh, I love him.

"How am I supposed to tell my parents that I imprinted? That, now, when I'm mad I'll turn into a giant wolf? They sent me here to keep me safe. Now, safety bounces right off me."

Seth rubbed my hand, trying to calm me down. "Lyssa, it'll be ok. Trust me. They'll understand. I mean, your dad grew up here. He knows about all this."

I sighed. He was right. "But, when can I tell them?"

Seth looked over at me. "That part-I never thought over. But, I swear, Lyssa, I'll figure something out. I promise."

I leaned over and kissed him, then staring into his eyes. "I know you will."

I pulled back and started driving.

"Mom, do you think Kourtney could stay for a week or two?"

She sighed. "I'll have to talk this over with your dad."

"Mom, think about it. It's summer. It's not like she's missing school."

"I'll have to call her mom about it."

I ran over and hugged mom, practically knocking her over. "Thank you!"

"I don't want you two out a night. You understand?"

I nodded. "We won't."

"Where's the phone at?"

"Um, I think it's in the kitchen."

"Ok. Don't stay out too late."

"Mom, we're going to see a drive in movie."

"You better not do anything."

"We won't, mom. I'll probably fall asleep. It's some action movie Embry and Quil picked out." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh."

She walked out and I shut my door. I fished out a black skirt, white leggings, and a black shirt that was held up around my neck. I curled my hair and walked downstairs to the door. I put my black coat on and walked out the door, smiling, when I saw Seth.  
He looked me up and down, smiling brightly the whole time. "You look… amazing."

I smiled, blushing a little, as I took his hand. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Just think: you're all mine."

I blushed more and kissed him. "And you're mine."

He smiled, seeing something in my eyes, and rubbed my cheek. "You look nervous."

I laughed, small and nervous. "Maybe."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't be. It's just a movie. With Embry and Quil. Not really a big deal."

I nodded. "Right."

I think the movie was called Salt or something else. I didn't pay much attention. After the first twenty minutes, I got bored, and tired, and curled up against Seth. He could tell I was tired, after staying up with me talking all last night. I didn't realize I was tired until Seth started stroking my hair, making me sleepy. The blanket kept me warm along with Seth, and my own body heat.

I remember the car starting, as we were leaving and Embry smirk at me sleeping against Seth.


	10. Kourtney

**Chapter10**

Kourtney pulled more of my hair into her fingers and wrapped a hair band around that hair.

"Do I look bad?" I asked, nervous.

"No, babe, you look _fine_. Pimping, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you let me see now?"

"Not yet." She had something in her mouth, making her words muffled.

She pulled my hair up and rolled it around.

"Now you can see it. And you can't do anything to it. Got it?"

I nodded.

She put the mirror in front of me and I gasped. My hair was put in a bun on my head, messy, and my make up… Wow. She gave me a smoky eye look, which looked like cheetah spots next to my brown eyes. I had a light purple lipstick on and very little foundation over my tan skin. I looked… pretty, though it was casual. Unlike what I looked like when Seth and I 'saw' that movie.

"Do you like it?" She asked eager.

I nodded. "When'd you learn how to do this?"

"When my mom was in court. I always stayed home with Bret and I started to mess with my mom's make up. Not like she ever noticed."

"I'm sure she cared. Maybe if it _was_ only a little bit."

She sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? My mom doesn't express feelings and she sure as hell didn't care about mine."

"She never cried? Never grabbed you in her arms and hugged you tightly?"

She shook her head, hair flying in her face. "Never. Not that I saw, anyway. She stayed in her room most nights, when she wasn't working late. Bret always took care of me. Well, after mom and dad split."

"Gracie and I never got along. Now here we are and I'm the only one alive." Tears threatened to spill over as I stared down at the hardwood floor.

She hugged me tightly. "No, you are _not_ going to cry. Damn it, Lyssa." She laughed a little, shaky laugh. She was about to cry too. "It wasn't your fault. It was that stupid dumb ass in the other car. Do _not_ blame yourself."

I laughed softly and hugged her back. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. We all feel like that. Let it out. Just not the tears." She caught herself at the end.

I nodded and pulled out of her grip. I sat down on my bed and watched Kourtney. She put gray eye shadow on her eyelids then put dark eyeliner on. She turned around.

"Is there any place good to go? Like a mall?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. I haven't been to a mall since I lived in Pennsylvania."

"Damn. Is there _anything_ we can do?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Hand me my phone?" I pointed to it.

She handed it over and I searched through my contacts, finding his name.

"Who are you-?"

I shushed her, held up a finger, and listened to the ring.

He answered on the second ring. 'Lyssa?'

"Hey, um, can you come over?"

'Sure. Are you two bored?' I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled too. "Very."

He laughed. 'I'll be over soon.'

"Ok."

'I love you.'

"Love you too." I hung up and dropped my phone on my pillow.

"So? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "It's kind of… weird."

"How can it be weird?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

She was getting eager and it was showing on her face. "I promise. Now tell me!"

I took a deep breath. "I'm part wolf. So is Seth, my boyfriend. We've both imprinted on each other. We can't fall in love with anyone else. Not like what we have now, at least."

She laughed once, thinking. "Huh. When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago…?" I shrugged.

"So you turn into a giant wolf, like from those scary movies?"

I shook my head. "I'm better looking." I smiled.

She smiled. "How old's Seth?"

"Fifteen."

"And he looks… tan like you?"

I nodded.

"That's a wolf thing, right? Cause I _know_ it can't get that sunny here."

I laughed. "It is. Normally, my long hair would make me shaggier but… it hasn't."

She hugged me. "Your special!"

"Kourtney, that's too weird. You can stop now."

Someone, probably Seth, knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, not too loud. I pushed Kourtney off me and she sat beside me.

Seth walked in; his hair was wet, and smiled.

Kourtney was hyperventilating beside me. "Oh, my god he's gorgeous!" She whispered to me.

He smiled, having heard that, and she blushed. I laughed as he sat down beside me.

"You know nobody looks like that back home."

I laughed. "Nope. I'm perfectly fine here."

Seth rubbed his nose against my cheek. "Mm, good. I wouldn't ever let you leave."

I smiled. "Why would I want to leave?" I kissed Seth, my right hand holding his, his left arm was around my waist.

"Dude! Alyssa! I'm still here."

Seth pulled away first, much to my dislike, and grinned. "Sorry."

"I-It's ok." She shuddered.

I elbowed her and rolled my eyes.

"Ow!" She whispered.

I smirked.

Kourtney was mumbling on the floor beside my bed while Seth and I were curled against each other. We were both snoring softly. His arm was under my shoulder and my back was pressed against his right side. The blanket was around me but I didn't need it.

The light was shinning through the curtains and against the other wall. It was mid-morning, around 7:00.

My face started sweating and my heart was racing. I shot up, gasping for air, realizing that I was fine. I couldn't remember my dream, nightmare.

Seth woke up and looked at me. "Lyssa?"

I jumped and looked back at him.

He got worried and rubbed my cheek with his thumb softly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, hesitating a little. He saw right through it and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Tell me the truth, please."

I sighed and moved back against the pillows, beside Seth. He sat up and hugged me. I laid my head on his arm and tried to calm down. Feeling his skin, against mine… it comforted me. It made me feel better.

"Seth, I'll be fine. It was just a bad dream."

He pulled me on top of him, laying down again. He started kissing me, from my forehead to my nose and then my lips. I completely melted to him, forgetting about the nightmare. "Good. You know I worry about you. All the time."

I nodded and breathed against his nose and mouth. "I know. Thank you."

He kissed my neck, below my ear, biting down gently.

Kourtney rolled her eyes as she watched. "You are going to get so busted when you get a hickey and your parents see it."

"They know about us."

"So close." She groaned.

Seth chuckled under me. He kissed me again, softly rubbing my cheeks.

"I love you." I breathed.

He grinned. "I love you too."

"You make me sick." Kourtney interjected in.

"What happened to you being nervous?"

"The sickness took over." She said rolling her eyes.

I growled a little. "You're just jealous."

"_Jealous? _You really think I'm jealous?" She started laughing. "You… have to be… kidding me. Look, maybe I am but since you left, I hooked up with someone."

"_Hooked up?_" I sat up and glared at her, my arms crossed over my chest.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm dating someone."

"Who?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

"Sean."

I held back my urge to laugh as Seth sat up beside me.


	11. I Didn't

**Chapter11**  
Kourtney went home though I was barely missing her that night. I had other things on my mind.  
I hid up in the tree, away from the rest of the wolves and a new vampire. It, she, smelled terrible; just like any vampire would. I didn't want to turn, though I wasn't mad enough to. I didn't have a reason. Seth wasn't hurt or in jeopardy.  
It was dark out, the moon just a thin sliver high in the sky. My parents didn't know I snuck out and I was quiet, and able, to jump out the second floor window in my room. It was almost too easy. But they'd find out.  
Something shook the tree and I fell out, flying down on my back. I hit the ground with a thud, not feeling any pain at all. I blacked out and could remember a wolf growling…  
… I opened my eyes weakly, gazing up at Seth. His eyes were rimmed with red. I tried to sit up but Seth wouldn't move very far. I stared at him for a second before I kissed him, my dirty hand against his warm neck. He was caught off guard for a second before he kissed back. I could tell that either Collin or Brady was watching us, his head tilted to the side a little bit.  
I pulled back and Seth helped me up. We started walking and I rubbed my temple with the heel of my hand. Without a second of hesitation, he lifted me in his arms. I didn't argue; I didn't feel like walking home.  
"Can we go to your house? My parents don't know I'm out." I asked softly towards his bare chest.  
He nodded and kissed my forehead.  
I fell asleep just as we came in view of his house…

I opened my eyes and yawned. My arms were wrapped around Seth's neck, my head on his chest. His hand was gently laying on my back, around/under me. I was very comfortable.  
I shut my eyes just as Leah came to stand in the doorway.

"I know you're awake." She said softly, not quite a whisper.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm just bitchy all the time; to people who don't deserve it. Look, I'm sorry. I just have to watch out for him." She nudged her head towards Seth beside me.

"I get that."

She smiled, small and foreign. "Good. Feel free to talk to me about… stuff. Just don't tell Seth."

"How?"

"Trust me, it's possible." She laughed before she left.

"What was that about?" Seth asked from under me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing." I kissed him and his arms wound around me, like his left one was already doing. "I love you." I breathed before I went back for more.

My lips were practically begging his not to stop which he didn't do. I never wanted this moment to stop. But it had to.

I was breathing hard and warm when we finally pulled away. My breath flew out onto Seth's face, which made me smile.

"He is _not_ staying here!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Honey, he needs to stay here for a while."

"Why can't he stay somewhere else?"

"We're family."

"So?"

"He can't go stay with someone else."

I huffed and fell into the loveseat behind me. "Mom, you know I can't _stand_ him. How am I supposed to survive here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. He's your _cousin_ and he's _staying_ here."

I stormed outside into the foggy, rainy night. I shivered slightly but kept walking. I need to calm down. I don't want to phase now. I sat down against the log and closed my eyes.

Something kissed me, hard and forceful.

I opened my eyes and it was Embry. I pushed him off me and he bit his lip. "What was that about?"

"I-I don't know." He mumbled.

I gritted my teeth and dug my nails into Embry's arm, standing up. I dragged him the entire way to Emily's.

When we walked in, Embry's arm was about to start bleeding and I knew that it had to be painful.

Sam was standing against the counter beside Emily, watching her cook something.

I un-gritted my teeth but my grip was just as strong. "Can he imprint on me?"

Sam looked up and sighed, seeing Embry under my grip. "No, why?"

I let go of Embry and crossed my arms over my chest. "He _kissed _me."

Sam didn't say a word and I could tell that Emily was getting wary on what Sam would do. He stayed calm though I don't know why he wouldn't.

"I didn't mean to." Embry mumbled.

"The hell you didn't." I growled. "Do you know what Seth will do to you when he finds out?"

He swallowed.

"I'm not telling him." I walked out without another word. No one followed me.

I climbed up the side of the house of slid through the cracked window to my bedroom. I saw Seth standing with his arms crossed and gave him a weak smile. He didn't smile back.

"Someone told." His voice was bitter and it scared me. I've never heard him speak like this. To anyone.

My breath flew out, my hands turned icy cold, and tears formed in my eyes. "Seth, I'm sorry." I whispered. I slid down the wall, crying. I couldn't hold it in.

This whole thing shouldn't be happening. Seth and I shouldn't be mad at each other and that stupid kiss never should have happened.

"Seth, I didn't want you to find out… and be mad at me. It's stupid." I took a deep breath. "A-and Embry's the one who kissed me. I don't like him, Seth, I like you."

He was quiet for a while.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. Seth walked over and crouched down beside me, wiping my stained cheeks. I looked up at him and more tears fell out.

"Lyssa, don't cry." He tried to kiss my cheek but I pulled away, still crying. He took a deep breath and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, Lyssa. Really. Let's just forget about it for now."

I sniffed and looked up at him. He slipped his arms under my knees and under my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face into his chest, and let him carry me to the bed. I didn't want to say anything; I was too saddened.

He rubbed my cheek and I slowly fell asleep.


	12. Cousin

**Chapter12**

I watched as my parents stopped the car, Christopher in the back. I rolled my eyes and fell back against my bed. This will be the worst few weeks.

My phone started vibrating on my pillow. I sighed and picked it up, seeing who was texting me. It was Seth.

'_Let me in.'_

'_The door's open.'_

'_I meant the window.'_

I laughed. _'K.'_

I walked over to the window and smiled, seeing Seth. I pushed it up as far as it would go and stepped out of the way so Seth could come in.

I kissed him once he appeared at the window. He got to his feet, stuck his palms on my cheeks, and kissed me back with just as much force as I had used.

He pulled back, smiling, and trying to catch his breath. "I take it you've missed me."

"More than that." I breathed.

He chuckled. "Well I'm here now."

I smiled. "Good."

He smiled and kissed me again.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I growled.

"Just let me in." Christopher growled back.

"Were you expecting someone?" Seth asked bitterly.

I looked up at him and shook my head before I walked over to the door. "It's my stupid cousin, Christopher." I swung the door open and glared at him.

He smirked at me, leaning against the doorframe. As usual, he was wearing his leather jacket. He loved that thing.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."

I sighed. "Fine. We'll be down in a minute." I slammed the door in his face and walked back to Seth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well that was rude." He mumbled against my nose.

"You haven't seen him at his worse."

He chuckled. "Try to be nice to him."

I shook my head. "I can't."

He pecked his lips to mine. "If you want more of that, you can."

"That's not fair." I pulled my arms down and crossed them over my chest.

He laughed and tried to grab my left hand with his right. I squeezed it into a fist but he managed to entwine his fingers through mine.

He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry."

I hugged her then dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.

Dinner went by slow. Seth and I mumbled random things to each other and I completely ignored Christopher.

I sat on Seth's lap, my arms around his neck, as Jacob and Sam paced back and forth.

"She knows our scent, Sam. We can't hide." Jacob said.

"No, we can't. She'll know where we are when she wants to strike next. And we'll be ready for her."

"What, we're supposed to _wait_? Do you remember what happened the last time we waited?"

He sighed. "I know but it's all we can do right now."

Jacob groaned. "She's after _Alyssa_. I can't just sit around and not do anything. She's family."

Seth tensed up.

"I know. Bella was too. Jacob, we'll figure something out." He stopped pacing and laid a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder, his voice getting soft.

Jacob sighed and walked out of the room.

I watched Sam, expecting him to follow Jake. He didn't.

"Sam, isn't their something we can do? To make sure we know what's going on?"

Sam looked up. "I don't know yet. We have to think of something."

Seth nodded.

Sam walked out and I looked up at Seth.

"I'll be ok, Seth."

He hugged me. "I don't like this. You could get hurt."

"You'll protect me."

"What if I can't? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I kissed him. "I'd still love you."

He barely smiled but I could still see it. "I love you, Alyssa."

"I love you too."

I sat in the chair, staring out the window, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. Crying didn't seem like it showed my feelings well enough. Things weren't going too great. The vampire was still after us and… well, I was still upset about my sister dying. It seemed like lately, I'd missed her a lot more.

My door opened slowly and someone came in.

"Alyssa?" It was Christopher.

I looked up as he sat down beside me.

"You want to talk about it?"

I wiped my cheek and shook my head.

"Did you and what's-his-face get into a fight?"

I shook my head.

"Then what is it?"

I didn't answer him and he started getting nosier.

"Lyssa, tell me. Come on." He wrapped his arms around me and waited.

I sighed. "I-I miss Gracie."

He laid his cheek on my shoulder. "I do too."

I sniffed and more tears fell.

* * *

I'm sorry about people getting confused. If the story changes scenes or becomes confusing, then it's supposed to be changing scenes. I had stars to make it clear but I've realized that they don't show up here.

Sorry!


	13. Careless and Free

**Chapter13**

Nobody was a wolf, just me. It was peaceful and quiet. I laid on the grass, my head on my paws, and watched the trees shake from the wind.

Someone phased and I saw Seth running towards me.

"Lyssa, are you ok?"

I sat up and smiled just as he came into view. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat down in front of me, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I was going to come over to hang out."

"Oh."

"Let's go to your room."

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, I can't."

He smiled slightly. "Right." He ran into the trees.

I sighed.

He came back, human and shirtless, with a smile on his face. He walked over to me and kissed my nose before he ran up the siding to my open window. He leaned out the window and tossed my clothes down to me. "Make it quick."

I growled and he laughed upstairs. I phased and stuck my clothes on.

"Seth!" I called.

He looked out and smiled. "Come on up!"

I bit my lip. He wants me to climb up the side of the house.

I took a deep breath, ran a little, and climbed up the house. I leaned over the window to my room. "Not. Fun." I gasped.

Seth chuckled and grabbed my hand, helping me in. His smile faded quickly. "Were you crying?" He rubbed my irises with his thumbs.

I sighed, took his hands in mine, and buried my face in his chest where I nodded.

He let go of my hands and hugged me, stroking my cheek. "I hope I didn't do anything."

I shook my head. "Not you."

He picked me up and walked over to my bed. I curled up against his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not important."

He moved back to look at me and take my face in his hands. "Everything's important."

"Not this. It's stupid."

He kissed my forehead. "Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, we won't."

I nodded and curled up against Seth again.

I sat on the limb of the tree, the slight breeze whipping my hair lightly. It was surprisingly warm out today though it was boring. Seth had to stay home and my parents went out, leaving me home alone.

"Alyssa!" Jacob called below me.

I jumped, grabbed the branch, and snapped my head to look at him. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sitting."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" I asked again.

He shrugged. "What happened with you and Embry?"

I swallowed hard. This again. I really hate talking about it. It's… stupid to be talking about. "Do I really have to say anything?"

He dropped his arms and climbed up the tree to sit by me. "He's hurt over it."

I nodded. "I would be too." I sighed. "He started it and he knows I don't like him back."

"Wait-what happened?"

I looked at the ground, lots of feet below me. "He kissed me."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I can't like him back and he thinks that Seth wouldn't find out about us kissing. I never wanted him to."

"Who told?"

I shrugged. "I didn't. I don't know how Seth found out that fast."

He hugged me and we slid forward. I grabbed the branch and Jake's hand.

"Drop, you'll be fine."

He stared at me for a second then let go, falling to his feet without any pain. "Here, I'll catch you."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let my fingers slid off the branch, releasing me into Jake's arms.

He caught me, just like he said, and I opened my eyes. He set me on my feet and we walked through the front door of my house.

"Let's not do that again." I breathed.

He laughed, nervously, and crashed on the couch. "Where'd Jared go?"

"He and mom went out somewhere. I don't know when they'll get back."

"They just left you here?"

"Jake, I can't drive and there aren't any cars around. Gosh, let it go." I said, falling into a chair and sliding down.

He sighed. "Sorry."

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry but the next few chapters will be short.I just couldn't keep my mind on the same thing.


	14. Shot

**Chapter14**

I sat on the damp ground, beside Seth, running my fingers through his fur. He made a rumbling sound in his chest and leaned into my hand.

A man, gun in hand, walked up to us and flicked the gun off to the side. "Get."

I glared up at him, my hand tightening in Seth's fur. "He's not hurting anyone."

"Those wolves have killed people."

My teeth snapped shut. "No, they haven't. Leave him alone."

"You want to be next, missy?"

I froze, still mad, and Seth got to his feet swiftly. His fur stood up and he bared his teeth, growling.

The man snapped the gun back and held it towards Seth.

Billy wheeled himself over and tried to keep the gun down low. "Leave them alone, Earl. This wolf's done nothing wrong."

The man, Earl, attempted to put the gun down but not before it shot. Seth collapsed to his side, wining in pain.

My eyes started to blur and I dropped to Seth's side. "Seth, please, stay with me. I-I can't lose you. Not now."

His eyes closed slowly, his tail wagging once.

Earl ran off and Billy followed him, furious.

I sniffed, a tear falling on Seth, and Jake ran over.

"No, no, no." His voice, along with his whole body, shook. He phased and ran off into the trees.

I closed my eyes, letting more tears fall.

…

"Seth, Seth, you need to phase back." A golden voice said on the other side of Seth.

I opened my eyes, gasped, and wiped the old tears away.

"He'll be fine since he heels quickly."

Seth phased back but didn't open his eyes.

"Edward, keep her out of his sight. Just until he's heeled." He mumbled almost as a whisper.

My voice was low; I knew they'd hear it. "I can't leave him."

The younger one, Edward, looked up at Jake. "Is she?"

Jake nodded, not very happy.

He looked at Jake for a second later then flashed back to Seth.

"Come on, Lyssa. He'll be ok, I promise. Let's get you home." It was raining, showering really.

I swallowed, sniffing back tears, and nodded.

Jake picked me up and started walking to my house. "Sleep, Lyssa."

I laid my cheek against his chest and let myself fall asleep.

…

I opened my eyes and mom was rubbing my cheek.

"Is Seth ok?" I asked, my voice soft and still tired.

Mom sighed. "Jacob's downstairs. Go talk to him."

I sighed and sat up. I hugged mom before I walked downstairs, the blanket around my shoulders.

Dad pulled me onto his lap and the tears almost started again. He kissed my head, his arms around me. "He'll be ok."

I sighed and nodded. My cell phone went off in my pocket, making me jump. I grabbed my phone and smiled. He was ok.

I hugged dad before I stood up. "I'm going to Seth's."

I ran over to the door.

"It's raining." Jake said.

I grabbed the sweatshirt Seth had given me and slid out the door. I ran to Seth's house, shivering a little. I knocked on the door and his mom opened it.

She smiled. "He's in his room."

"Thank you."

I walked up the steps slowly, worried about what I might see. I cracked the door opened and walked in, shutting it quietly.

"Hey." Seth said, cheerfully.

I laughed and walked over to him, sitting on his good side. "Hi."

He wrapped his arm behind me, pulling me closer. "I love you, Lyssa."

I wrapped my arms around his warm body and breathed out slowly. "I love you too, Seth."

He could feel my resistance and he sighed. "Lyssa, I'm fine; really." He pulled one of my hands off his side and pulled his pant leg up. I hesitated but Seth didn't push me. I ran my fingertips over his tan skin and didn't feel a thing. It felt fine.

"How…"

He smiled. "We heal fast, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"This isn't the worst I've had."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Jake was being… Jake and Bella snapped. She would've killed Jake if I hadn't stepped in."

My teeth snapped shut.

"Lyssa, chill, I'm fine. It's no big deal. I did what I had to do." He looked down at me and kissed me. He wouldn't stop until my teeth unclenched and I relaxed.

I pulled away and sighed, taking Seth's hand. "I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead. "It's ok."

I smiled and ran over to Seth, kissing him. He slid his hands down my sides and stopped at my hips.

"I missed you."

He laughed. "It's only been a day."

I hugged him. "I know. I still missed you."

He pecked his lips to mine.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to my bed. I pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

He pushed me back a little. "Lyssa, I don't… I don't want you to get pregnant."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't."

He looked at me seriously. "Lyssa…" He sighed. "Just this once."

I smiled and kissed him.

Seth pulled my shirt off and kissed me again, his hands on my waist.


	15. School

**Chapter15**

I wasn't even awake when someone knocked on my door. I groaned and rolled over to face the wall.

The door opened and mom walked in.

"Alyssa, honey, come on. Time to wake up."

I groaned. "Not yet."

She rubbed my cheek. "Yes, it's time. If you get up and move around a little, you'll wake up."

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Alyssa, wake up."

I rubbed my eye and sat up, half asleep.

Mom kissed the side of my head. "Come down and have breakfast when you're done."

I nodded and yawned.

She stood up and walked to the door but paused. "How late did you stay up last night?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

She sighed. "You knew it was a school night."

"I didn't think I'd be this tired."

She nodded and went back downstairs.

I fell back in bed and stretched. Seth had left me. I frowned and growled.

The window was pushed up all the way and Seth climbed in.

"You finally wake up." He smiled. "Sorry I kept you up."

I sat up. "You left me." I said, not looking at him or anything at all.

He laughed. "I had to get home and make sure my mom didn't notice me gone all night. Plus, I had to change."

I sighed and felt his lips against my neck. I turned around and laid my head on his shoulder, yawning again.

Seth rubbed my cheek. "Lyssa, you have to go to school today. You'll feel better later." It sounded like he was promising something.

I almost smiled. I got up and put dark jeans, an orange spaghetti strap, and a pink jacket on. I shook my hair then put it in a lazy ponytail on the side of my head. I rubbed my eyes and took Seth's hand, pulling him downstairs with me.

"Seth, did you stay here last night?"

Seth looked at me from the corner of his eye. "No, ma'am."

"Then how did you…"

"I came through the window."

Mom nodded. "Do you want anything to eat, Alyssa?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"We better go." Seth said. He wrapped his arm around me and led me out the door. He put me in the passenger seat of a car.

"You can drive?"

"No, but I'm careful. Bella's dad let's me off easy. He knows what Jake and I are. Jake told him."

"And Bella's dad is…"

"He works with the police."

"Does he know that she's a vampire?"

Seth shook his head and started the car. He said something else but I was already asleep.

…

"Alyssa, hey, you have to wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

Seth took my hand and I got out, yawning. We walked inside, Seth's arm wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel the stares on us from saddened girls. We walked into our first period classroom and Seth took me to the back. I laid my head on my arms and let my eyes shut.

I stood at my locker, waiting for Seth, texting Kourtney. A really happy girl walked up to me.

"I'm Sarah."

"Alyssa." I tossed out, not looking up.

"So you're dating Seth?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"You're so lucky." She sighed. "He's so cute."

"More than cute. You've never saw him with his shirt off."

She sighed dreamily the same time Seth walked over. "Hi, Seth."

I smirked and Seth wrapped his arm around me.

He just smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and put my phone in my pocket.

We walked to Seth's car and he opened the door for me.

"Are you still tired?"

I shrugged. "A little."

He chuckled and got in his side.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't have anything to say and well, Seth just wasn't saying anything either.

Seth stopped the car outside my house.

I sighed and opened the door, walking up the steps. I held the door open for Seth before I walked into the living room.

Seth pulled me up against his side on the couch and turned the TV on. I let my eyes shut and fell asleep, curled against Seth's side.

…

I woke up in my room, Seth on his elbow, watching me. He pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

I attempted a smile and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry."

"For what?"

I sighed, stretching. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

He chuckled. "It's ok."

"How come you aren't this tired?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to being up late. Sam has us doing it a lot."

I rubbed his irises with my thumb, watching my thumb wondrously.

Seth moved over and kissed me, his warm fingertips lifting my chin up so our lips could meet.

I pulled away, breathing heavy, with a huge smile on my face.


	16. Kidnapped

**Chapter16**

I walked over to the window, rubbing my tired eyes. The wind was shaking the trees, making them shake. Something moved quickly by the trees. A vampire.

I jumped.

It ran closer and pulled me out of my room as it jumped in the air. The vampire was beautiful, long, red hair, a baby face, pale white and cold, and blood red eyes.

She started running as soon as her feet touched the ground. She ran for maybe a half an hour until she stopped at an old building.

She opened the door then slammed it shut. She handed me to a younger boy who sat me in a chair, taping my arms down. He cut my arm with a knife and smelled my blood, not drinking any of it.

"She's human." He murmured.

"Good." The girl walked over to me, not smiling at all.

"Why am I here?"

"We need a human to convince those wolves to let us go through their territory. We know of the treaty."

"I'm not human."

"You're not?"

I shook my head. "I'm a werewolf. Can't you smell that in me?"

The boy looked confused.

"That's… unfortunate. Look, is there any way _you_ could grant us permission?"

I shook my head again. "I'm not in charge. Sam is and you'd have to talk it over with him."

"Who's Sam?" The boy asked.

The girl snapped her head towards him and snarled at him. "Hush."

"He's the Alpha." I took a deep breath. "Look, maybe… Sam could come here and talk it over with you two."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"We have to be able to trust you."

She nodded. "You can trust us. We are not vampires who go from town to town killing people for food. We get it from the hospital. As extra blood. That is why we didn't kill you."

"I thought you didn't kill me because I smelled bad."

"You do." She said with a small laugh. "We can control ourselves. Like right now, your blood does not affect us. We have been alive for over 400 years. We have learned control. We try to bring peace."

I nodded. "I'll have Sam come here tomorrow. Around noon."

She walked over, her heels snapping against the ground as she walked, and untied my arms. "Sorry about the cut."

"It's better than a bite."

She laughed.

I walked out and started walking home.

I saw a wolf lying on the dirt, under a tree. It was Seth.

He saw me and stood up, shaking the dirt out of his fur, and ran over to me. He wined and rubbed his head against my leg.

I sat down in a dry spot and rubbed Seth's ear.

He wined again and nudged his nose against my left arm.

I looked over and bit my lip, seeing the blood trail down my arm. "I'm ok, Seth. It doesn't hurt."

He sat down, pressing his side against me.

"Seth, let's go home."

He made a low, rumbling sound in his chest and licked my hand before he stood up.

The walk home was short, surprisingly shorter than before. I didn't say anything. Seth kept my pace, never getting ahead of me.

I thought about going through the window but I was too tired. I walked to the front of the house and through the front door, giving Seth his privacy.

He walked in a few seconds later, human and shirtless.

I curled under a blanket on the couch when Seth walked over. He picked me up and sat down, holding me on his lap. He wiped the blood off my arm.

I sighed and snuggled close to him.

'Hi, Alyssa.' Emily said happily.

"Hey, is Sam there?"

'Yes, he is.'

"Can I talk to him?"

'Sure.'

…

'Alyssa, what is it?'

"Um, two vampires want to meet with you at noon. They want to cross over the treaty line."

'They're not Cullens, are they?'

"No."

'Alright. Where do we meet them?'

"There's an old building near the treaty line, far back in the woods."

'I'll be there. You and Seth meet me there.'

"Ok."

I hung up and walked into the kitchen. I found some spaghetti in the fridge from dinner the night before. I pulled it out and grabbed a fork, sitting down at the table.

I didn't even notice that I ate it all until I dug my fork into the empty air. "Super-hunger." I mumbled.

I pushed the bowl away and focused on my picture. It was a heart, two little kids on a tree branch in the middle, watching a sunset.

There was a light knock on the door. It had to be Seth.

I got up and ran over, opening the door.

Seth kissed me, pulling me into him, his hands on my cheeks. I guess he missed me within the few hours he's been gone. The kiss was eager and persuasive. I liked it.

"You miss me?" I asked, laughing.

He smiled and kissed me again. "I did."

I took his hand in mine.

"So what were you up to before I came?" He asked, shutting the door behind us.

I pulled him into the kitchen and nodded towards my picture. "Drawing."

"Mmm, it's beautiful." He slid his arms around me, stopping on my lower back, and pulled me against him. He kissed my nose and my eyes closed. "Just like you."

I laid my cheek on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too."

I pulled back, grabbed Seth's hand, and walked over to the couch. I pushed him against the cushions and kissed him.

He smiled as he breathed heavily against my face. "You really want to do this?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Just this." I kissed him again and he rolled us over, putting me on bottom.

Seth's hands were on my hips the whole time and I didn't mind. Mine were around his neck.

The door opened, keys hitting each other, and the sound of shoes hitting the floor stopped not far away from us.

"Alyssa?"

Seth stood up nervously and I sat up, biting my lip.

"Sorry." I said, wrapping my arms around my middle.

Mom sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll give you two privacy." I mumbled. I stood up and grabbed Seth's hand, walking outside. "Seth, what time is it?"

"Um, around 11:30 I guess. Why?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Do you remember where we were last night?" We were walking now, heading straight towards the building.

"Yeah, why?"

"We have to meet Sam there."

"Oh."

…

I walked inside and Sam was already there, talking to the girl. "Sorry we're late."

He nodded.

"We just want permission to pass through."

"Where are you going?"

"North until we find our family then we're going back home."

"Home? Where are you from?"

"Far east-Japan."

"Why are you here?"

"We're trying to find our family. They live in Canada."

"And you're not…. you're not vegetarians?"

"No. We feed off human blood but not directly. We use stored blood from hospitals."

Sam nodded. "You can go through. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Thank you. We won't disturb anything."

Sam nodded. "You're welcome." He walked over to us. "Did she really kidnap you?"

Seth's arm tensed. "It wasn't like that. I think they just wanted a human to use as bait for getting through."

"I don't see why they'd have to."

I shrugged.

"I'm going back to Emily's if you need me."

I nodded. "Ok."

Sam walked out and I heard light wolf steps outside.

Seth squeezed my hand and pulled me outside. "They kidnapped you? Is that why you were here last night?"

I sighed and nodded, looking at my feet.

"I shouldn't have left you." He mumbled.

I blinked and tears fell. I hugged Seth before I ran and phased. I ran straight home and phased back by my window. I climbed up and shut the window with a slam. I through on a short sleeve t-shirt and some pajama pants before I walked downstairs.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" Mom asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my cheek against her.

"Did you and Seth get into a fight?"

I shrugged and let myself cry.

She hugged me shortly then rubbed my cheek. "All you have to do is apologize even if you did nothing wrong."

"I don't even know what happened."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me to the couch. I curled up against her side as she stroked my cheek. "It'll be ok."

"Mom, I love him."

The door opened as Embry knocked on it twice.

"Your mom said I could come up."

I looked up through my wet eyelashes at him.

He walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head.

He hugged me. "What made you cry?"

I sniffed but didn't answer him.

"Hey, you can tell me. We're just like family."

"You kissed me." I reminded him.

He sighed. "I'm still sorry about that."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to try kissing someone other than Leah. I didn't feel anything and I'm sure you didn't either."

I shook my head.

"So what's really bothering you?"

"I-I… Seth and I might have got into a fight. I-I just left him, I… I..." I started crying again and Embry squeezed me tighter.

"Lyssa, don't cry. Seth loves you. How could he be mad at you?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"Come on. You and I are going over to Seth's so you can make up."

"Embry…"

He ignored me and dragged me downstairs.

We walked to Seth's and Leah opened the door.

"You!" she growled. "How _dare_ you kiss _my_ boyfriend? Who the hell do you think you are?"

I almost started crying again.

"Leah, shut the hell up." Seth said from behind Leah.

She ground her teeth together, her hands in fists. Embry pulled her into a hug and she calmed down a little.

I stared at Seth, not sure what I should do. So, I went with my first instinct. I ran over to Seth and hugged him, tightly. "I'm sorry, Seth. I really am. I love you."

"Alyssa, I love you too. I-I'm sorry I got so mad earlier."

"I'm sorry I left you."

He pulled my chin up and kissed me. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me up the steps, not breaking the kiss. He laid me on the bed and smiled down at me. He started pulling my shirt off but I grabbed his hands.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this again."

He stared into my eyes. "Alyssa, I _want_ you."

A smile spread on my face slowly. I laced my fingers behind his neck and pecked my lips to his. "You're mine; and you'll have me forever."

He smiled and rolled over so he was on the bottom. He pulled my shirt off me and kissed my lips and down my neck.


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter17**

"You have a hickey? Did Seth do this?" Christopher yelled at me.

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut up! My parents can _not_ find out about this."

He took my hand off. "What else did the two of you do?"

I shrugged. "What do you think?"

"You didn't."

"We did. Twice. And we'll do it again."

"Oh, you are_ so_ busted."

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. "You are_ not_ telling them."

"What if I do?"

"I'll kill you." I growled.

"Hey, chill. Take it easy. You don't want to turn into a wolf." He teased.

I gasped. "You _know_? Since when?"

"Since you came back the other night with Seth. I saw you with him."

I was speechless. I couldn't find any words to say back.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I sighed, shaking a little, and sat down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

Christopher sat down beside me. "You better hope that you aren't pregnant."

I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. I ran over and opened it.

Seth smiled at me. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Give me a second." I grabbed my purse off the couch and walked back to Seth. He took my hand and we walked to the car. I got in the passenger side and watched Seth get in the driver's side and start the car.

"Chris found out." I mumbled.

"Found out?"

"Everything. He's knows what we did last night and he knows that we're werewolves."

Seth sighed. "It was only a matter of time. He's not going to tell your parents, is he?"

I shook my head. "He said he wouldn't."

Seth squeezed my hand. "You'll be ok. Your parents didn't see you this morning, did they?"

I shook my head. "They slept in." I pulled the scarf down and showed Seth my attempts to hide the hickey. "It's the best I could do."

"If that's all we have to worry about, then I'm ok."

I smiled. "You're really amazing."

He smiled. "I try my best."

I laughed and Seth stopped the car. I opened the door and got out.

Seth wrapped his arm around me and we walked inside slowly.

I opened my locker and grabbed two of my books out. Seth pulled them out of my hands and kissed me lightly.

One of the girls across the hall sighed.

I smiled up at Seth and we walked to class. We took our seats and I laid my head on Seth's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're tired."

"No. I just love you."

Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around me, holding me closer.

Two girls walked in and took seats in the front not before giving me dirty looks. I rolled my eyes.

"What's their problem?"

"They're jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"You."

"Me? You're kidding."

He shook his head. "They like me but they can't have me. _You_ have me."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm never giving you up."

He smiled brighter and kissed me.

I stood up against my locker, waiting for Seth, when another girl walked up to me.

"I thought we- Oh, you're new."

"Um, yeah. I'm Rebecca. You're… Alyssa, right?"

"Yep."

"You're so lucky you're dating Seth. My boyfriend isn't even half the size of Seth."

I laughed and saw Seth walking towards us. I grabbed a piece of paper with my cell phone number and handed it towards Rebecca. "Give me a call sometime and we could hang out."

She smiled. "Cool."

I took Seth's hand and we walked outside to the car.

"What was that about?"

"'Just trying to be nice."

He grinned and walked over to his side.

I sat against Seth, my knees curled up to my chest and my arms around them, while something was playing on the TV. Forest Gump, I believe. It was around the part where he was running from the kids in the truck…

The door unlocked and mom and dad walked in, Christopher following them.

"I can't believe you were out drinking! Do you know how much trouble you could have been in?" Mom yelled.

He rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't care anymore."

"You don't care? You could _die_ from drinking! Or you could have killed someone."

"I won't kill anyone."

"What makes you think you're so sure?"

He shrugged and headed for the stairs. "I'm leaving. Tonight."

Mom walked into the kitchen and I faintly heard her cry.

I sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

"Alyssa, wait- be careful with him." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm stronger than him. He's already scared of me."

I walked over to the steps and jogged up, making no noise at all. I opened the door to Chris' room but something was in the way. I pushed myself against it and the door moved open. I walked inside and stood in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to go downstairs and apologize to my mom. She was just trying to look out for you."

"She didn't need to. Nobody does. My parents don't give a damn about me so they send me here because they're sick and tired of me. I'm done trying to please people. Nobody cares about me." He sniffed.

I sighed and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry."

He tried to shove me away but my arms were tight around him. "I don't need your pity. Now get the fuck away from me."

I pulled back and slapped his cheek, hard. "Go downstairs and apologize. Now."

"Or what?" He growled looking up at me.

My hand turned into a fist and I started to shake a little.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

I glared at him and a low growl formed deep in my chest.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine! I hope you're happy."

I walked out the door and slammed it. I walked into my room, wrote the note, and threw my clothes on the floor. I slipped out the window and phased, landing on four paws. I shook out my fur and realized that I wasn't the only one who had phased.

'Woah! Cool jump!' Quil said.

Embry rolled his eyes. 'Hey, Lyssa.'

I sighed. 'Where are you?'

'By Emily's. We're coming.'

I sat down and waited 30 seconds for them to come.

'So, who got you mad?' Embry asked.

'Was it Seth?' Quil budged in.

I shook my head. 'No. It was my cousin.'

'So you jumped out your window?'

I nodded. 'I didn't want to phase in my living room though I bet Seth's wondering where I am.'

Quil chuckled.

'He'll understand.'

'I hope so.'

Embry sighed and rolled his eyes while Quil was rolling around.

'So we're the only wolves right now?'

'Do you hear or see anyone else?'

I shook my head.

'Then it's just us three.'

'Oh.'

'Seth or Jake didn't tell you anything?' Quil asked.

I shook my head. 'Not really Seth just told me that we heal fast.'

He muffled a laugh and Embry attempted to explain. 'You can hear all of our thoughts as we think about them. Even the gross ones. We can't really hold them back. You can also see where each of us are. We can separate each other for hundreds of miles and still hear each other. Oh, and don't phase human around us guys.'

If I were human, I would have blushed.

Quil chuckled.

I glared at him, growling, and showing my teeth.

'Hey, Lyssa, chill. Don't hurt Quil. He's always stupid.'

'Hey!'

I laughed and Quil ran off. 'Where's he going?'

'Watch him with your thoughts.'

I watched him run home, his paws lightly thumping against the ground, and saw him shake his fur before he disappeared. 'He phased, didn't he?'

'See, you're learning already.'

I rolled my eyes and laid down, letting my head touch my paws.

'You know you can phase back whenever you want.'

'I know. But I'm not going to with you around.'

He laughed, a barking cough, and laid down beside me.


	18. She Knows

**Chapter18**

I kissed Seth's bare chest as my hand slid from his neck to his waist.

"Alyssa."

"Hmm?" I asked against his bare skin.

"Is there a reason you're so persistent today?"

I shook my head. "I love you. That's my reason."

He chuckled.

I slid my lips up his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"You're not jealous, are you?" He breathed.

I laughed. "Jealous? No. I just really love you today. Maybe it's my hormones acting up."

"You're hormones are perfect." He said, kissing me. His lips moved down my jaw and stopped on my neck, right below my ear. His lips stayed there until my breathing was quiet.

…

I was curled up against Seth, snoring quietly, my hands on his chest. Seth was holding me close to him, snoring too.

Someone knocked on the door quietly and it opened gently. Mom smiled at us and walked back out after shutting the door.

It's a good thing the blanket was covering us.

I stretched a little and heard my arm pop, which didn't bother me. I yawned and opened my eyes a little. I suddenly realized that we were still naked. I sighed and slipped out of his grip. I walked over to my closet and slid on a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. I combed through my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I did my make up and looked at the time.

"Seth." I said quietly, shaking him.

He groaned.

I laughed and shook him again. "Seth, it's time to wake up."

He mumbled something and rolled over.

I rolled my eyes, rolled Seth back over, and kissed him.

He opened his tired eyes and stared up at me.

I smiled at him and handed him his clothes. "I'll be downstairs." I walked out the door and down the steps to the kitchen. "Morning."

"You never told me Seth stayed."

I shrugged. "I thought you'd be mad. His mom doesn't really know."

She nodded. "I'm not mad." She looked up though I wasn't. "You two look cute when you're sleeping."

"Thanks."

She hugged me. "I wish you were still little. We had so much fun dressing you up. You were an adorable baby." She brushed my hair back and she froze. "You have a _hickey_? When you'd get this?"

"Yesterday. Mom, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You have a _hickey!_ Of course it's a big deal."

"Mom, I-"

She squeezed me into a hug and I could hear her sob. "My baby girl's all grown up. Where'd the time go?" She sounded happy about it.

"Wait-what? I thought… aren't you mad?"

She pulled back and sniffed. "Mad? No. I'm not mad."

"But-why?"

She rubbed under her eye. "I can't get mad at you over something that I should be happy about. This is your first hickey… right?"

I nodded. "Mom, I've never… be this far in love with anyone. There's no way I could have got one from someone like that."

She hugged me again. "You really love that boy, don't you?"

I hugged her and smiled when Seth got in view. I nodded against her shoulder. "He's the only one to make me cry and still love him even while I shouldn't." I sighed. "He has my heart and I don't want it back."

"Do you feel like going to school?"

I shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm up for skipping if you are."

I smiled and looked over at him. "Sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Did you really mean what you told your mom in there?"

I nodded. "Of course I did." I took Seth's right hand and entwined my fingers with his. "I don't think I could love anyone but you."

"I've never loved anyone but you."

"Never?"

He shook his head. "Never." He stopped the car at a familiar looking house.

I stared up at it until Seth opened the door.

"Lyssa, you'll be fine. I promise. Just stay with me."

I sighed nervously and got out of the car. Seth wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up the steps.

He knocked on the door and it opened. A girl, pale and beautiful, opened the door and let us in.

"Skipping school?" A tall, muscular boy asked teasingly.

Seth smiled. "Nothing important."

The boy laughed. "So this is Alyssa?"

He nodded and his arm tightened ever so slightly. "Yeah."

He grinned and a beautiful blonde elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. Babe, come on."

She walked out of the room and he jumped to his feet.

"Sorry about her." He chased after her and disappeared.

Seth walked over to me and smiled. It wasn't a big smile. Just one that would make my heart flutter.

I looked up and grinned at him. He sat down beside me and I laid my head against his arm.

"Is everything ok?"

I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I just couldn't hold it in.

"Alyssa, tell me what's wrong?"

I sniffed. "I want Gracie back."

Seth pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "She's in a better place."

I shook my head. "No. She should be here. With me. Fighting with me and telling me how nice of a boyfriend you are. We never had those moments. We barely ever talked to each other. And the night she died, we were arguing in the car. The last thing I ever told her was that I wanted her dead. Now she is and I want her back. I can't take anything back or tell her how much I miss her." I took a deep breath and continued. "It's killing me inside."

Seth held me tightly against him. "You just did, Alyssa. She's watching you from above the clouds. She's always known that you loved her. Even when you said you hated her."

I snuggled closer to Seth and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Seth. You don't know how much this means to me. You are… perfect."

"Of course I do. I couldn't have asked for anyone else. _You_ are what's been missing from my life all these years. I know we fight a lot but never doubt that I love you."

"I won't."


	19. Accident

**Chapter19**

I shut my eyes, hoping all this was just a nightmare. Something that could disappear in an instant. Life seemed to stop then start back up in slow motion, teasing me. Nothing seemed to make sense. Things shouldn't be happening like this. I shouldn't be here. None of us should be here. We shouldn't have to go through this. But we are. Fate makes bad and good things happen whether we want them to or not. We can't control what happens. We can't do a thing about it. Except live it. Hope and pray that things get better. That people get better. That no one has to leave the precious world he or she loves so dearly. I sighed and opened my eyes again. Only a second has gone by and nothing as changed.

A tear slipped out of my eye and fell on the bed. Jake rubbed my arm and I turned around. I cried, hard, against his chest. All Jacob could do was comfort me. And that wasn't even enough. It didn't seem like enough. The boy I loved was lying in a hospital bed, on the verge of life or death while I stood without a scratch. Life wasn't fair.

_Flashback:_

The car skidded on the road, stopping after it hit a tree.

Seth went unconscious.

I unbuckled myself, shaking, and crawled over to him, crying. "Seth, please don't leave me, not like this. I love you." I took his hand and held it in mine. The crash repeated in my head again. I slipped back into my seat and my eyes shut.

Third person.

The man from the truck jumped out and ran to Seth and Alyssa, cell phone in hand. He opened the door and looked at them.

'911, what's your emergency?'

"There was just a car accident."

'Is anyone injured?'

"Yes. Two teenagers: a boy and a girl."

'Are they conscious?'

"No, but they're breathing."

'Could you tell me the locating?'

"We're outside of Forks, heading out of La Push."

'An ambulance is on the way.'

"Thank you." He closed the phone, putting it in his pocket.

He crawled over the girl and tried to pull apart their connected hands but Alyssa was still stronger, even in her sleep. He smiled, a tear falling down his cheek. The ER arrived and he moved out of the way.

Alyssa had no injuries. Just shock trauma. It was bad.

Seth had a broken (left) leg, his right ribs were all broken, his collarbone was shattered, and he had a cut on his chest. The doctors couldn't tell if he would live or die. They didn't know he had healing abilities. The speed wasn't as fast as normal but it was catching up. The only doctor who knew was taking care of both Alyssa and Seth: Carlisle.

As Alyssa started to regain consciousness, Carlisle walked in.

_Alyssa POV._

I opened my eyes and blinked several times. I had a breathing tube in my nose.

"Has this happened before?"

"Only once."

He nodded. "You should be able to take her home in a few hours."

Mom nodded and rubbed my hand.

"Will Seth be ok?" I whispered.

"The doctors don't know yet."

"Can I go see him?"

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"Please, mom. I can't let this happen again."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded.

…

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Jake hugged me and took my to Seth's side.

_End Flashback._

_Later._

I slept on Jake's lap, his arms holding me up. I was half-asleep when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out and read the text:

'I love you3  
-Seth'

I gasped and looked over at Seth.

He smiled at me.

Jake let go of me and I ran over to Seth, hugging him tightly. He hugged back and I could tell he was ok.

I cried against his shoulder, tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I could have done without you."

"It's a good thing I stayed."

I smiled and hid my face in his neck.

Carlisle walked in and smiled. "I take it you've made a full recovery."

Seth smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, it wasn't me. It was your werewolf healing that did it. You'd still be broken and in pain."

"Good thing I'm a werewolf."

Carlisle laughed and walked back out.

Seth rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Are you ok?"

I sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine. I… just as long as you're ok."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm more worried about you."

Tears filled my eyes and I hugged him again. "You're the best."

"I try."

I laughed.

I was slowly waking up; my body pressed against Seth's as my hand stroked his jaw and his stroked my hair. "I love you." I mumbled against his side.

"I know and I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Alyssa, when we imprinted I knew even though you didn't tell me. I loved you since then." He pulled my head up so I could look at him and he kissed me for a long time. "You have my heart and I have yours. Love just makes it more prominent."

I snuggled closer to him. "It just doesn't seem like it's enough."

He kissed me again. "It's enough for me."

"You two are disgusting. See you at home, Seth." Leah said, walking out.

Embry gave us an apology smile before he followed her.

I rolled my eyes.

I walked downstairs and put Seth's jacket on. "Mom, I'm going to go see Seth."

She hugged me. "Ok. Don't stay out late."

"Uh, mom, can I stay the night?"

She sighed and nodded. "It's a school day tomorrow."

"Mom, do I have to go?"

She sighed. "Fine but you're going tomorrow."

I hugged her. "Thank you." I headed for the door. "Oh, mom, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

I smiled and walked outside. I started walking to Seth's house and Jake jogged over to me.

"'You going to see Seth?"

I nodded.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes."

"Huh.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the steps, stopping at the door. I turned to face Jake. "Thanks."

He nodded. "It's my job."

"Job?"

"As your uncle."

I grinned and ran down the steps, giving Jake a tight hug. "I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Lyssa."

I pulled back and walked up the steps. I knocked on the door and Seth's mom opened it.

"Hi, Alyssa. Seth's up in his room."

I smiled. "That you."

She nodded.

I walked up to Seth's room and opened the door. Seth was sleeping; half his body was hanging off his bed. I smiled and walked over to him.

I ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help myself. I kissed him for a while.

Seth smiled when he woke up and kissed me back.

I pulled back, my face a few centimeters away from Seth's, and smiled. "I love you, Seth."

He rubbed my cheek. "I love you too."

He rolled on his side and moved over, giving me room. I laid down beside him and held my head up with the heel of my hand-just like Seth had done.

"I'm glad you came over."

"I had to see you."

He smiled.

* * *

Another cliche, I know. There my... hobby I guess. So Seth is fine and... well... a new character is added into the next chapter. Enjoy and review:)

Sorry for making you wait a week. I thought I already updated this.


	20. ShapeShifter

**Chapter20**  
The girl, Sarah, threw me into the lockers, my head smacking with a thud. "I know what you are."  
"Huh?" My eyes started to close.  
"You heard me." Her hands gripped harder on my shirt. They weren't pale or tan. She was stronger than me. Nobody was stronger than me. Not at school, anyway.  
"What did I ever do?"  
"You're friends with those stupid Cullens."  
"No, I-"  
She smacked me again and I blacked out, falling to the floor.

Nurse's office.  
I opened my eyes in pain, my head hurt terribly.  
"Alyssa, you'll be ok."  
"Ugh, it hurts." I groaned.  
"It's just a concussion. I get you some pain killers." She walked out of the room.  
Rebecca sat down beside me. "Is there anything I can do?"  
I grabbed my phone and handed it to her. "Call Seth, please."  
She nodded and took my phone. She found his number and called him.  
'Lyssa?'  
"Seth, it's Rebecca. Alyssa's in the nurse's office."  
'What happened?'  
"Some girl gave her a concussion."  
'How…' He whispered.  
"She's asking for you."  
'Tell her I'm coming.'  
"I will." She hung up and handed me back my phone. "Seth said-"  
"I know." I mumbled, taking my phone.  
"How?"  
"Can you promise to keep this a secret?"  
She nodded.  
"I'm a werewolf. I heard everything he said."  
"Wow." She mumbled.  
"Don't pass out. That wouldn't be good."  
Her voice was light. "I won't. Promise."  
"Good." I winced and the nurse walked in, handing me the pills and I cup. I swallowed them down and could feel the headache disappear. You gotta love the super-healing.  
Seth showed up a few minutes later, worried.  
"I'm fine." I mumbled, sounding very tired.  
"I'll take you home. Thanks, Rebecca."  
She looked up. "No problem." She looked from me to Seth then back down at her hands.  
Seth picked me up and carried me to his mom's car.  
I fell asleep on his lap and woke up on the couch. Seth was watching me. I tried to sit up but my head still hurt.  
Seth handed me a cup of water and two Tylenol. "This should help."  
"Thanks." I took them and swallowed them quickly. I grabbed Seth's hand and held it in mine.  
"I shouldn't have left you." He sighed.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
He rubbed my cheek but didn't say anything back.  
"Seth, the girl knew me."  
He looked into my eyes and his thumb stopped. "She knows you?"  
I nodded and winced. "She was stronger than me."  
"Some werewolves will be."  
"No, she's not a werewolf. Her skin wasn't hot enough."  
"Vampire?"  
"No. She wasn't pale enough. Something's not right with her."  
"We'll talk to the elders tonight."  
"Elders?"  
"Billy, Quil's grandfather. They've been around longer than the rest of us. They know more."  
"Oh."  
He kissed my cheek.

I sat on Seth's lap, watching the fire, and staying quiet. Embry and Quil were being stupid while Jake and Seth talked low and hushed. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Sam could tell something was wrong.  
"'Something bothering you?" He asked, so low I barely heard it.  
"Sort of. We'll explain." I whispered back, barely talking.  
He nodded.  
I flicked my eyes down to my hands and snuggled closer to Seth. He wrapped his arms around me, done talking to Jake, and laid his chin on my shoulder.  
Billy started talking then looked at me. "What did she look like?"  
"Um, she had dark hair like Leah's and black eyes…"  
He nodded before I was almost done. "Sarah Donté."  
"Sarah… who?"  
"She's a shape shifter. She came here with her mother hundreds of years ago."  
"Shape shifters? But-I thought that's what we were."  
He shook his head. "We're just werewolves. 'Can't turn into anything else."  
"I knew that." I mumbled.  
Embry and Quil started laughing and Seth sighed.  
"Embry, Quil, shut it." Sam said, demandingly.  
They stopped laughing and stared into the fire.  
Billy continued anyway. "They seek revenge from us because we started the treaty with the Cullens. They don't agree with our relations to the vampires."  
"Why do they care?"  
"They are afraid we'll turn on them."  
I sighed.

I rolled over, blinking my eyes open, and my hand brushed in Seth's hair. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.  
Seth kissed me before I could sit up then he chuckled. "You slept for a long time."  
"I bet I did."  
He smiled and pulled me onto his lap.  
The phone rang but no one picked it up. I sighed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen, taking less than 30seconds and not making a sound. I picked up the phone and noticed Seth at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hello?"  
'Hello, Alyssa.'  
"S-Sarah?" I stuttered, my hand shaking.  
'Last time I checked that was me.'  
"H-how do you…"  
'Know your number? Know what you're about to say? Let's cut this short, I know your boyfriend's listening.'  
My eyes flickered to the corner then back.  
'How about we make a deal? You werewolves cut the contact between the vampires or we rip you to pieces; you and Seth both.'  
My breathing froze. "I-I'm not in charge."  
'I know you're not. But you know who is. And we're not allowed on your side now that we've threatened you. I'd come over without harm but… it's too risky.'  
"I-I heard you've been alive over a hundred years. With your mom."  
'Yeppers. We travel all over the world. But we prefer our home. I bet you never knew we existed. Or hated vampires. It wouldn't have started if they hadn't killed my brother.'  
"Isn't there some way you could end this without killing someone? We didn't know about what happened… How did we tie in with that anyway?"  
'We do not know. We might be willing to compromise… We hold our grudges and we do not like our allies becoming allies with ones we do not like.'  
I lowered my voice to a light whisper. "Please, Sarah. We didn't do any harm."  
'Maybe if you're lucky we'll think about sparing you… Who knows?'  
"Wait-Sarah."  
'What?'  
"With shape-shifting, what can you turn into?"  
'Any animal we want. You're wasting my time.' She hung up and I almost dropped the phone.  
I set it down on the counter, my hand shaking, and me eyes fell to the floor.  
Seth walked over and put his hand on my arm. My eyes blurred and I turn around, burying my face in Seth's chest, crying. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"She's going to kill us. Every one of us."  
He took a deep breath and rubbed my wet cheek. "We have to let Sam know."  
I nodded. He pulled me over to the couch, phone in his hand, and held me against his side.  
I sniffed and tried to listen to what Sam said.  
'Hello?'  
"Sam, we're in trouble. Sarah just called and said she'd kill us all. We need to meet up; all of us. Including the elders."  
'Of course. Right now, outside Jake's.'  
"Ok. We'll be there." Seth hung up and rubbed my cheek. "Lyssa, we have to go." He said softly. "We'll keep you safe. I won't let you die."  
I nodded and he picked me up in his arms and walked out the door.

"Sam, Sarah said she would kill us all just because we have an ally with the Cullens."  
"We have nothing to do with her grudge." I mumbled.  
Sam looked down at me then back at Seth. "We have to let the Cullens know; and we must have someone run the border at all times."  
Jake nodded. "Seth, Lyssa, and I can tell them."  
Sam nodded. "Paul, Jared: you two run the border for now."  
They nodded.  
Jacob walked into the woods and turned back to face us, after phasing behind a tree. He barked once and started running.  
Seth carried me the whole way.  
Once we got in view, Jake phased back. "Seth, set me down." I said, softly.  
He set me down on my feet and kept his arm around me. We followed Jake inside.  
"We're in trouble. The shape-shifters are coming for revenge."  
"Shape-shifters?" A girl asked from the top of the steps. She was holding a little girl who looked like her but not as tan. The little girl smiled as the older girl set her on her feet. She ran down at a blinding speed and into Jake's arms.  
"Hi, Jakey."  
He smiled at her and she hugged him.  
Seth started to explain. He nodded. "One of them said that she would kill us because we have the treaty."  
"What good would that do?" A boy asked. The older girl sat down beside him.  
"She said that you killed her brother. She wants revenge."  
"We didn't kill him. It was the newborns. They were crazed and thirsty. He was the only one they could find."  
Seth nodded. "Sam has Paul and Jared running the border to see when they'll come."  
He nodded. "That's all we can do for now. Let us know if anything happens."

Seth nodded. "Come on. Let's get you home." He murmured in my ear.

"Seth, I'll stay for a while."

He nodded and walked me outside. He picked me up and started walking to my house.

Once there, he carried me inside. Mom and dad weren't anywhere in sight. Seth carried me to my room and laid me in my bed, covering me up.

"Seth, I love you."

He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled back, he didn't go too far. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

I rubbed the back of his neck with my thumb. "I know you will. I trust you."

He pecked his lips to mine.

My phone started ringing and I sighed. Jake was calling me.

"What is it?"

'Sam needs all of us; at the borderline. They've found Sarah."


	21. Final for now

**Chapter21**

The first thing I heard was Sarah faint cry. She was in pain.

Seth started to pick up the pace so I did too. We stopped by Jake.

"D-don't, please. I'm sorry, really." Sarah cried.

Paul stepped forward, growling.

Sarah whimpered and cringed away from him. Sam growled at Paul.

'Back off, Paul.'

'She's asking for it.' He mumbled.

'We can't hurt her. It's not who we are.'

'Well I'd like to.'

'Shut up.' He looked up at Sarah and his voice softened. 'Why isn't your mom here?'

She could hear him, apparently. "She's dead. A human killed her."

My breathing froze. It couldn't have been…

'Lyssa, what is it?'

I shook my head. 'What if it was… the guy who tried to kill you.'

'What did the human look like?' Seth asked Sarah.

"He isn't one I've seen before. Dark hair, light skin, kind of old…"

Seth nodded. 'It's him.'

Sam got back on the first topic. 'Why'd you try to kill us?' He took a step forward and she slid further back in front of the tree.

"I didn't my mom or me to die. It's too late now. My brother didn't deserve to die."

'The Cullens didn't kill your brother. It was the newborns. They were crazed and he got too close.' Jake said, repeating what the boy had said earlier.

"But I thought…"

'It wasn't them.'

She sniffed and shifted into a wolf, smaller than most of us. Except Collin and Brady. 'Please forgive me. I don't want any harm done. I was just being stupid; and Alyssa, I'm sorry.'

I looked up and nodded. 'It's ok. That fucking hurt though.'

Jake growled at me but I ignored it.

'I'm sorry.'

Sam spoke again. 'Sarah, we don't want you to threaten us again or you'll face the consequences.'

She became human again and stood up. "I understand. Thank you." She said in a soft voice.

Sam nodded once. Sarah started running, turned into an eagle, and flew away.

'I'm going home.' I said before I started running back to my house. Seth followed me to the back of the house. 'Don't watch me.'

'Don't worry about me.' He said, walked into the woods.

I took a deep breath, phased, and jumped up to my window, climbing in. I stuck my clothes on and whistle out the window. "Seth!"

He stood up and trotted into view.

"Come here, boy."

He growled and ran behind a tree. He walked out human and climbed up to my room. I grabbed his arm and helped him in.

"You're so mean."

I laughed and kissed him. "I'm just joking."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me.


End file.
